High School Romance
by RememberMyName410
Summary: Jane Rizzoli is just a normal high school student when the new teacher, Maura Isles, comes and changes her life. Will they be able to overcome the obstacles that block their path to a happy life together?
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go :) I'm hoping to be able to update every Saturday, but school started ****again recently and I rather focus more on that. My form teacher had to be changed ****because, I'm honestly not lying now, we were **_**so **_**badly behaved that she couldn't ****handle us. She was literally unable to control us. Now, to be fair, she is an amazing ****teacher. Even though we were such bad students, she still helped the majority of us ****pass. Also it probably didn't help that we actually have 2 hyperactive boys in our ****class. They have to have 4 pills each, twice a day. One of them was suspended 15 ****times last year. I'm not over exaggerating at all. But anyway, now we have the ****strictest teacher in the school. I can't take him seriously though as his hair is really ****curly and every time he walks, it bounces up and down and he looks like he's ****skipping or something. It's really difficult to concentrate when your **_**male **_**teacher ****looks like a 6 year old school girl. He could put a bow in his hair and he would look ****like a girl. He's really short too so that doesn't really help. I saw my favourite teacher ****again and that made me happy. I may have a massive crush on her. She is amazing. ****She's just one of those people that you want to get to know. She's really interesting ****and also very young for a teacher. She's my Social Sciences teacher and I ****absolutely adore her. I just want to know her, do you get what I mean? I just feel like ****she'd be just as nice outside of school :P I've just realised that this has gotten really ****long so I'll probably just continue to talk down the bottom :) I hope you like this...**

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Get your lazy butt out of bed right this instant!"

Angela Rizzoli's voice broke the silence in Jane's room as she flung open the door to reveal a very asleep Jane Rizzoli.

"Jane, you better get up or god only knows what I'll do!" Angela yelled, walking over to her daughters sleeping form and shaking her awake. She'd tried the soft approach to waking her teenage daughter up only ten minutes ago but had been unsuccessful. If Jane wasn't dressed and ready within 10 minutes, she'd undoubtedly be late for her first day back at school.

"Five more minutes." Jane mumbled, her voice husky from sleep.

"You said that ten minutes ago. Now get up before I poor a bucket of ice cold water all over you." she warned. "If you don't believe me, just go and ask Tommy." she added.

Jane opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of a soaking wet Tommy walking past her door, his face sour and obviously not amused.

"I'm up." she said hastily, flinging her duvet off of her body.

"Good. You're going to have to go without breakfast today. You haven't got time." Angela said as she strolled out of the brunette's room, obviously happy with her parenting skills.

Jane moved around her room quickly and with purpose. She quickly gathered together some underwear and put them on. She then moved over to her wardrobe, reaching in to grab her favourite jeans and a plain white tank top with a zip up jacket thrown on top. She quickly pulled her black converse on and headed downstairs to find her mother and two brothers waiting for her.

"Morning Jane." Frankie said, smiling at his big sister. He'd never admit this but he really looked up to Jane. She was his role model in some ways.

"How ya doin' bro?" she said, smiling back at her favourite brother. She knew she shouldn't really have a favourite sibling, it was just that Frankie had always been a good boy where as Tommy had always managed to get himself into trouble from a young age.

"Yeah, I'm good." he replied, still smiling. She quickly walked into the lounge to grab her bag and then was back by the door, ready to be taken to school.

"Did Pop say when my bike would be fixed?" she asked, looking at her mother. She had a black scrambler that she had saved all of her teenage life for. She'd worked every summer since she'd been able to just so that she could save enough money to buy her dream bike. Unfortunately, however, it needed some minor repairs and had been in the mechanics for the last week. She was expecting it back pretty soon but she wasn't sure when exactly.

"The mechanic told him it would be finished tonight. It'll be here when you get back from school I think." Angela said, ushering her 3 children through the door.

"Good, I don't want to have to be seen pulling up with these losers." she joked, nudging her little brothers.

"Sure, _we're _the losers here." Tommy joked back, earning a laugh from his siblings. He liked to make his family laugh, especially his brother and sister. As he was the youngest, he'd always thought that they looked down on him in some way like he wasn't as good as them or something. That wasn't the case however, and he'd slowly started to realise this as time went on.

The Rizzoli clan piled into their car and continued to joke and laugh all the way to school. When they pulled up they all got out, saying goodbye to their mother in the process, and entered the school. They were all in different grades so they ended up separating and going to different places. Jane was going into the 11th grade, but she was already 17. She had been held back a year as she had failed quite a few important subjects because she had been so focused on her sports. She'd be 18 in November and she should be going into the 12th grade. Frankie was two years younger than Jane, but was only one academic year behind her because he hadn't had to repeat any years. He was going to the 10th grade, which made him 15. Tommy, the youngest of the 3 Rizzoli children, was going into the 8th grade. He was only 13.

When Jane rounded the corner she saw her best friend, Barry Frost, waiting for her by her locker.

"Hey Frost, how's your summer been?" she asked him, smiling at her best friend. She'd always got on better with boys as she found there was less drama whilst hanging around with them. Plus, she could be herself without feeling like she was being judged. Barry was the only person who knew her secret. Over the summer she had confessed to him that she was gay. She had known since she was about 14 really, she just hadn't wanted to tell anyone. She wasn't afraid of people being cruel to her or calling her names because people had always done that. She'd had various names thrown at her over her high school life. She didn't let them bother her though, she didn't care what the popular girls thought about her. They were all bimbos who'd drop their knickers in a second straight if they thought it would make them more popular. They were also all very academically challenged. They had repeated numerous grades and should have graduated years ago. Barry had obviously accepted her. He'd kind of had a hunch before but had never said anything in case it hurt her feelings.

"Yeah, it was good Jane. Yours?" Barry replied, grinning back at the tall brunette. They had seen each other over the holidays but Barry had been on vacation for the last three weeks.

"It was good. I spent most of it in bed though!" she joked.

"I wish I could have too! My family had me doing _'family activities' _as they called it. It basically meant I had to spend time with them doing boring stuff like gardening or something else mind numbingly dull." he replied.

"Poor you." Jane laughed. "What have we got first?" she asked, referring to their schedule.

"Um, science." he replied, looking down at the sheet of paper in his hands. "Where's your schedule?" he asked.

"I kind of maybe accidentally lost it." Jane answered, looking down at the floor like a child that was getting a telling off.

"Jesus Jane! You've only had it, what, 2 days?" he laughed. They had been in a couple of days before to collect the schedule and to get a briefing on what was going to be happening in the upcoming year.

"Yeah, I know. God only knows what's happened to it! All I know is that I can't find it anywhere. I'll get one after class." she replied.

They started to walk towards their science class when Barry piped up again.

"Did you hear about the knew science teacher?" he asked.

"Yeah I did. Apparently she's really hot!" Jane replied. She was completely comfortable with her sexuality around her best friend and the halls were too noisy for other people to be able to hear what she was saying.

"Yeah, I heard that too." Barry said as they reached their class. They went over to their seats and sat down. They both turned around I their chairs to talk to their friend who were conveniently sat behind them. They had been able to pick their partners and seats so they had managed to all sit close together.

"Hey Alex, how you doing?" she asked. Alex was another one of her male friends who she'd seen over the holidays.

"I'm good Rizzoli, you?" he said. He never called her Jane, only Rizzoli.

"Same." she replied.

"How about you?" she asked, turning to look at Taylor. She was her best female friend and was also Alex's girlfriend. They'd known each other since they were kids and she really trusted her. Yet for some reason, she was unable to tell her she was gay. She would probably be the next to know but for now, she was happy with Barry being the only one in the loop.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks." she replied, smiling at the brunette.

Their conversation was cut short when the click-clack of heels was heard in the classroom. Jane turned around to see the most stunningly beautiful human being she had ever laid eyes on. She completely took back what she'd said earlier about the new teacher being hot. Sure, the woman standing before the was hot, but saying she was just hot wouldn't have done her justice. Hot was a massive understatement. Jane ran through various ways to describe their new teacher in her head and stumbled upon words like beautiful, gorgeous, and stunning. She stood there, looking like she was about to strut down a catwalk in Milan, completely oblivious to the fact that over half the class were mentally undressing her. She was wearing a tight fitting black dress that was appropriate enough to be worn by a teacher, but not what you'd normally expect. On her feet she wore a pair of 2 inch high heels that made her legs look amazing. Her face was truly beautiful, her eyes a gorgeous shade of green. Her honey blonde locks fell forward and framed her face, making her look even more angelic. Her body was stunning and definitely toned. It was obvious that she put in many hours at the gym to look that good. It had undoubtedly paid off though.

"Hello Class, I am Miss Isles and I will be your science teacher." she stated, smiling at the class. Her smile was instantly one of Jane's favourite things about the blonde. When she smiled her eyes sparkled and she lit up the room. It was a beautiful smile, of that Jane was sure.

"Wow." Jane whispered to herself, barely louder than a breath.

"I know." Barry whispered back.

Jane hadn't realised that she'd been heard and she momentarily blushed. She wasn't usually left speechless, but Miss Isles was an exception. She didn't know how to explain what she was feeling, she just knew that you weren't normally supposed to feel that way about your science teacher. She defiantly wanted to get to know more about this teacher.

As the class went on, Jane found it increasingly more difficult to concentrate as she always found herself thinking about the blonde currently standing before them. She could hear what was being said, she just couldn't register the words to make them make sense. She found herself noticing the smallest things about her teacher, like how every time she started to explain things she'd just get lost in her own world and how every time a student asked a question she'd smile and reply in the easiest way possible.

The bell rung and the class was dismissed but Jane still needed to get a new schedule so she strolled up to the teachers desk to find Miss Isles starting to pack up to move to her next class.

"Miss Isles, do you have a schedule that I could have? I've lost mine." Jane asked, trying her best not to act like an idiot in front of the blonde teacher.

"Yes, I do. You're Jane Rizzoli, correct?" she replied, ruffling around in her bag and producing a schedule.

"That's me." Jane said, flashing the blonde the famous Rizzoli grin. She knew that this particular smile was especially attractive. Well, that's what she'd been told. She extended her arm and took the slip of paper from the teacher."Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome." the blonde replied, smiling back at the teenager. "I was wondering if you could help me Jane. I have 9th grade science now and I how no idea how to get to the class. Could you please send me in the right direction?" Miss Isles asked.

"Sure, I'll walk you there." Jane smiled. "It's on the way to my next class." she added.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that greatly." Maura said.

She gathered up her stuff and walked to the doorway to join Jane outside in the halls. They were virtually empty apart from a couple of stragglers who were almost defiantly late for class.

"So where do you come from?" Jane asked, finding the silence awkward.

"I'm from Boston but I spent most of my childhood in France." she replied, not seeming to bothered that the brunette had asked her a personal question. "I moved back here a couple of years ago to study at BCU." she continued.

"Ok, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Jane inquired. To her the blonde loomed to young to be a teacher.

"I'm 23." she said. "I always excelled in school and I was able to graduate a couple of years early." she added, obviously still comfortable talking about her personal life with the teenager.

"That's really impressive." Jane complemented as they reached their destination. "This it it." she said, signalling to the class.

"Thank you Jane. If there's anything you need, make sure you ask." she said, smiling graciously at the tall brunette.

She disappeared into the classroom, leaving Jane alone in the halls. The brunette walked to her next class to find that the teacher hadn't arrived yet so she wouldn't have to explain why she was late.

As the day went on, Jane found herself unable to stop thinking about the blonde teacher that was probably only a couple of doors down from her. She just felt like she wanted to be near the new teacher, to be able to see and hear her. It was a weird feeling that she didn't quite understand.

Before she knew it, the bell rang signalling the end of her school day. She made her way over to her locker with Barry and left a couple of her books there. As they made there way to Barry's car, she decided to broach the subject of the blonde.

"Miss Isles seems nice." Jane said, her voice chirpy.

"Yeah, she does. You defiantly like her, I know that for sure." he replied.

"What do you mean?" she said, not completely understanding.

"I saw the way you were looking at her. I was trying to catch your attention for like 5 minutes but all you were doing was mentally undressing the teacher. I've known you long enough to know when you like somebody." he stated.

"It was that obvious?" she questioned.

"Uh huh." he replied, laughing softly at the fact that the brunette hadn't even tried to deny it.

At that moment, she saw a figure coming out of the main building holding what looked to be some very heavy boxes. She nudged Frost and told him to meet her at his car. She rushed over to help the person only to find that it was Miss Isles hiding behind the boxes.

"Here let me help." she said, taking two of the three boxes from the teachers hands.

"Thank you." Miss Isles smiled.

"It's okay." the brunette smiled back. "Where's your car?" she asked.

"Just over there." the blonde said, pointing to a sleek white Audi. They both walked over to the car and the blonde opened the boot. Jane leaned in and put the boxes down and then stood back to admire the car.

"This is really nice." she said.

"Thanks." Maura said, smiling at the taller girl. "I've noticed that you seem to be struggling a bit with science. I know that all athletes have to keep up a B in all subjects to be able to stay on the team. I also know that you're on the girls basketball team and that your average is currently a C in science. If you don't get it back up to B, you won't be able to play any more." she added.

"I know, I was thinking about getting a tutor." Jane replied.

"I was thinking the same. I also thought that maybe I could tutor you. You have been so nice to me on my first day. I don't expect anything in return, I just want you to be able to keep playing. People say that you are quite good." Miss Isles said.

"Wow, um, that would be great thanks." Jane replied, trying to hide her excitement over the fact that she'd be seeing the blonde outside of school. "When do you want to do it?" she asked.

"I am free on Saturdays if you would like that." she said, continuing when she received a nod of confirmation from Jane. "How about at 11 o'clock?"

"Sounds good to me." Jane replied.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow in class. Don't be late." she said, winking whilst saying the last couple of words.

"I won't be late, don't worry." Jane replied, winking back.

The blonde got in her car and drove off, leaving Jane walking away in some sort of shock. Had her new teacher just flirted with her? Had she flirted back? Was she really going to be seeing her new crush on Saturday? She suddenly snapped out of her daze once she realised that she had reached Frost's car.

"What was that all about?" he asked her as they both got in.

"Oh nothing. I found a tutor though." she said, smiling to herself.

"Oh yeah, you've been talking about doing that for ages. Who's tutoring you?" he replied as they started to drive towards Jane's house. It wasn't far away so they wouldn't take long.

"Miss Isles." Jane stated, turning her body so that she was fully facing him. His jaw fell slack and he turned his head to look at the brunette.

"God Jane, you don't mess around do you. You've only known her for 6 hours and you've already arranged to see her outside of school." he replied, surprised at how quickly his friend had managed to accomplish this.

"No, I guess I don't mess around do I." she said, laughing with Barry.

They soon arrived at Jane's house and she said goodbye and went inside. She said hello to her family and then went to her bedroom. She just lay on her bed, thinking about Saturday and how she wished it would come quicker.

**So that was the first chapter :) Please review and send me PMs :) They really make ****my day. That's how exciting my life is. Reviews make my day. Yeah, I'm so cool look ****at me with my hipster life. I've started to write the second chapter so I have a bit of ****an idea where this is going. There may be a couple of problems on the way but don't ****worry, eventually it will be Rizzles. At the moment it's a T rating but it will change ****eventually ;) Yeah, you know we're gunna get some Rizzles sex in the end! But ****anyway, make sure you follow the story :) I'm hoping it'll be good! **

**Also I thought I'd share this little story with you. It's about me and my best friend, ****Alex. He's been held back this year as he failed a couple of subjects. I'm really sad ****about it because he really did make class so much more fun. But anyways, I walked ****out into the playground to find that his class had already been let out. That's when I ****saw him. He was stood out in the open, where everybody could see him, playing ****with his own nipple through his shirt. His face was a picture though. He was so ****focused that he didn't even notice that over half the teachers were watching him just ****play with his nipple. He looked like he was really enjoying himself. So I walked up to ****him and asked: "Alex, what the actual fuck are you doing?" he looked up, not ****having noticed me walking towards him because he was too focused on his own ****nipple. He replied: "My nipple feels like a piece of gravel." I just stared at him. Two ****thoughts ran through my head at that time. Number one being: 'Jesus Christ Alex, ****you have the mentality of a tellytubby' and number two being: 'I absolutely fucking ****love you.' Now, Alex is extremely good looking and I would probably date him if he ****wasn't like a brother to me. When I moved to Spain, he was the first person to ****properly make friends with me. He's half English so he does speak English which ****obviously helped at the time. You know that friend that you constantly casually flirt ****with. Well that's Alex. Nothing has ever happened between us but we constantly flirt ****with each other. It's like a game almost. See who can take it the farthest without ****making it awkward. But anyway, back to the story. He looked up and I could see the ****happiness in his eyes. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. He then ****proceeded to ask: "Do you want to feel my nipple?" I couldn't control myself. It was ****just the pureness in his voice. He genuinely wanted me to feel his nipple. I said no ****at first but then he persisted and I gave in. I ended up stood there, in front of all the ****teachers, fondling my best friend's nipple. To be fair, it did feel like gravel. Everyone ****was staring but we couldn't care less. It was a great bonding time for us. You know ****what I said earlier about him and I casually flirting. Well it came into play when he ****then said: "Now that you've touched my nipple, can I touch yours?" I just laughed at ****him and he joined in and in the end we both just looked physically retarded, rolling ****around on the playground floor.**

**Yes, my best friend does belong in an asylum but I love him for it. He also once ****texted me saying that he'd been to Narnia and that he'd bought a wonka bar and found ****a golden ticket. The child needs help but I still wouldn't change him for the world.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) I've decided to just let you get on with the story so I'll bore you with my life below ok :P Oh and review por favor. Enjoy...**

The next day she woke up to the sound of her alarm. She'd set it the night before in an attempt to be up early enough to have breakfast. She jumped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, where she had a shower. After washing, she went back into her room to put some clothes on. She wore some black shorts and a tight fitting red top. She threw on her old vans and made her way downstairs to grab some cereal. After eating, she said goodbye to her family and left. In their drive was her motorbike. She loved her bike and was really happy to have it back. She hopped on and put her helmet on. It didn't take her long to get to school. When she arrived, she saw that Barry was waiting for her where she usually parked. She got off and removed her helmet.

"You alright Barry?" she asked. He looked a little anxious, like he needed to say something but didn't know how.

"You need to come now Jane. Brad and Tyler are with Miss Isles and they seem to be kind of harassing her." he replied. Brad and Tyler were in the year above them and were basically the biggest jerks alive. They were both on the school football team which only made them love themselves more. Where there was trouble, Brad and Tyler were always near by.

"Shit, where?" she asked, worried about the teacher.

"They're just round the corner." he said, pointing her in the right direction. With that she ran over to where he had been pointing.

"So Miss Isles, do you have a boyfriend?" she heard one of the boys ask. This alone made her angry.

"No, I don't." the blonde replied, unaware of what was happening.

"So, it would be ok if I did this." the other boy said whilst placing his hand on her ass.

Jane bolted around the corner in time to see this and had to use all her self control not to pounce on the idiotic boy and knock some sense into him.

"Get your hands off of her!" she yelled at them, not really thinking properly about what she was doing. She had just yelled at two enormous football players that could probably knock her out with one punch. Then she remembered seeing something. Something that would prove to be very usefully in this situation.

"Oh yeah Rizzoli, and what are you gunna do if I don't?" he laughed.

"Well, I could tell your girlfriend about what you were doing with Katie under the bleachers a couple of nights ago?" she said. She could see the sudden fear in Brad's eyes. He'd loose a lot if his girlfriend broke up with him. Her father was going to be helping to pay his college fees and if she broke up with him, that wouldn't happen. He wouldn't be able to go to college without taking out a massive loan.

"It's probably best that you keep that bit of information to yourself Rizzoli. If you can do that, I can keep my hands to myself." he said. Backing away and signalling to Tyler that they needed to leave.

Jane turned around to see Miss Isles beaming at her.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked, smiling softly at the teacher.

"Yes, I'm fine. What you did was very heroic Jane, I'm not sure what I'd of done if you hadn't of shown up. Thank you." she replied.

"It's ok. Brad and Tyler are jerks, just stay away from them. They won't bother you again though. Well, they won't if Brad still wants to be able to go to college."

They started to walk to class and Jane explained that Brad's girlfriend's dad was going to be helping pay for Brad to go to college and if they broke up, he wouldn't help pay. They reached the classroom and both entered to find that most of the other students were already there. Jane went to her seat and Maura went to her desk where she started to unpack her stuff. Within five minutes the lesson was in full swing. Jane, however, was still struggling to concentrate on anything but the teacher. The way the words just flowed from her mouth was like music to the brunette's ears. She made the most boring things sound interesting just by the way she explained them. The brunette could tell that the teacher loved to talk about these subjects and that the words came very easily to her. It was almost as if she was reading them from a sheet of paper, not remembering them on the spot. That wasn't the only thing that Jane noticed though. She also noticed that the teacher was looking particularly nice today. She was wearing another tight fitting dress much like the one she'd worn the day before, only this one was a beautiful shade of green. It really brought out the green in her eyes and made them sparkle like emeralds. On her feet she wore a pair of piano black high heels. These ones, like the others had, made her legs look amazing and Jane could barely look away. Every time the blonde walked anywhere she could see the muscles working under her skin. She'd never noticed it in anyone before but now she couldn't stop staring. It was beautiful to watch the blonde teacher work, she really looked like she loved her job.

"Jane Rizzoli." the teacher called. Miss Isles's voice brought Jane out of her daydream and back to the real world. "Do you know the answer?"

"Um, I don't even know the question so the answer's gunna be a little hard to get." Jane replied.

"You weren't paying attention were you." she said. It was a more of a statement than a question. "I'll see you after class." she added before continuing to ask another student for the answer.

Jane wasn't at all annoyed that she had to stay behind after class. If anything, she was glad. She'd happily misbehave if it meant she'd get to spend more time with the blonde.

The class went on until the bell sounded and the rest of the students moved onto their next class, leaving Jane and her teacher alone. Jane walked over to stand in front of the blonde's desk.

"You wanted to see me." Jane said, unable to not smile at the smaller woman.

"Yes, you need to pay more attention in class. I know I said I'd tutor you but you still have to listen during class. Pull up a chair and I'll explain it to you quickly. Don't worry, I'll write you a note so that your next teacher doesn't tell you off." she said, opening the textbook to the right page. Jane did as she was told, pulling the chair closer than necessary to the blonde. She could smell the smaller woman from where she was sitting and it only made her want her more. She smelled expensive but still sweet and the same time. As the blonde started to explain again, Jane focused only on what she was saying. She realised it was important that she listen so she closed her eyes to stop herself from getting distracted. Five minutes passed and so far it was going well. She completely understood everything the blonde was saying. Suddenly her teacher stopped talking. Jane opened her eyes to see that the smaller woman was staring right at her.

"Why were your eyes closed?" she asked, her voice not at all angry or annoyed. If anything there was a soft tone to her voice, almost a caring tone.

"Um, you'll laugh if I tell you." Jane replied, not wanting to explain that she'd closed her eyes so that she wasn't constantly being distracted by the smaller woman's beauty.

"I won't, I promise." Maura replied. They were now staring onto each others eyes, only stopping when they blinked.

"I had my eyes closed so that I didn't get distracted." she said, trying to hide the fact that she was mortified by their current situation.

"What could possibly be distracting you at this moment in time?" she asked, obviously not understanding that she was the distraction.

"You." Jane replied simply.

"Me?" Miss Isles questioned, looking perplexed.

"Yes. You are incredibly beautiful and I find it difficult to focus on anything else whilst you're in the room." Jane said.

"Thank you Jane, I'm flattered." the blonde replied, smiling softly at the tall brunette. Jane smiled back at her unsure of what to say next. In the end she decided it would be best to carry on.

"So, what were you saying before?" she said, looking back down at the textbook.  
Miss Isles started to explain again and before they knew it, the bell was ringing for lunch.

"I completely lost track of time." the blonde woman said. "You've missed you're entire gym class." she added.

"It doesn't matter, coach won't mind. Especially as this is probably gunna end up helping me stay on the team." Jane smiled. She got up and waited for the blonde to pack up her stuff. They walked down the halls that were now packed with adolescents.

"Are we still on for Saturday?" Jane asked, not sure whether she had made the blonde feel awkward in her company.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" the smaller woman replied.

"I just didn't know whether I'd made you feel awkward or something." Jane said, her eyes trained to the floor.

"No, of course you haven't! As I said before, I'm flattered that you think that. Not many people have said that to me." the blonde replied.

"I find that hard to believe!" the brunette scoffed. Her teacher was the most breathtakingly beautiful person she'd ever laid eyes on and she was unable to believe that the smaller woman wasn't complimented on a daily basis.

"It's true. You were the first person in months to compliment me. It was very sweet Jane." the blonde smiled at her.

"Well, it's true." the brunette replied,also smiling. "You are truly a stunning woman. Any man would be lucky to have you." she added.

"I don't really date men." the blonde said, not meeting Jane's eyes.

"Oh, are you celibate or something?" Jane asked. She didn't want to jump to conclusions so she decided to let the smaller woman decided whether to tell her or not.

"No, I'm gay." the teacher said, finally meeting Jane's eyes to look at her reaction. The taller woman just smiled at her.

"Ok then. Well, in that case, any _woman_ would be lucky to have you." she replied. She was calm on the outside but in the inside she was having a minor seizure. She felt like her heart was about to beat itself out of her body. _'Not only is my new teacher incredibly good looking, but she's also into girls! Could this get any better?'_ she thought to herself._ 'Oh wait, yes it can. I'm going to her house this Saturday!'_ she added. She was barely able to stop herself from jumping for joy.

"Thank you." the blonde said, smiling back at her. She particularly liked this student. She didn't know why, she was just drawn to her in a bizarre way. She just liked being with the brunette, talking to her. It was a new feeling for her, but she liked it.

"It's ok." Jane replied. "I said I'd meet Barry by the basketball courts so I'm gunna have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow ok." she said.

"Ok, goodbye Jane." the blonde smiled.

"Bye Miss Isles." Jane replied, winking before leaving her teacher standing there feeling like she was the teenager. It was like the tall brunette had some sort of spell on her. Just that one wink had caused butterflies in her tummy, and every time Jane said her name she got goosebumps. This student was having a massive effect on her and she knew that it could only end badly. Or could it, in fact, end brilliantly? Jane had actually repeated which made her 17 and the blonde was sure she seen that her birthday was some time in November. As soon as she turned 18 she was a legal adult. A legal adult who could make her own decisions. She decided to just see where things went and think about the complications if they arose. Turning around, she left the school premises and got into her car. She had no more classes that day and was going to go home and indulge herself with a nice warm bath.

As the blonde's Audi was leaving the school, Jane was just arriving at the basketball courts. She saw Barry and a couple of her other friends shooting hoops at one end of the court.

"Barry, pass it over here." she said, loud enough for him to hear but not yelling.  
Barry complied and threw her the ball. She bounced it a couple times and then shot, getting it in without touching the sides.

"I see you haven't forgotten how to shoot hoops over the summer." Barry said, walking over to where Jane was stood looking smug.

"Nah, I played a bit with Frankie." she replied. "You ready?" she asked. They were going to meet some friends and have lunch in the school cafeteria.

"Yeah, let's go." Barry smiled. "So what did Miss Isles say to you after the lesson?" he asked as they were walking towards the cafeteria.

"Oh nothing really, she just told me to concentrate more. She went over the lesson again with me so that was good." she replied.

"That it?" Barry asked, a suggestive tone to his voice.

"Jesus Barry, I may work quickly but I'm not that fast!" she said, laughing at her friend. "I did find one thing out though." she added.

"Oh yeah, what's that then?" Barry inquired.

"She's gay." Jane replied, grinning like an idiot.

"No way!" Barry said, happy for his friend.

"I know! I told her that any man would be lucky to have her and she told me that she was gay. I almost passed out on the spot!" Jane replied.

"Wow. Hang on, did you just say you told her that any man would be lucky to have her?" Barry asked, confused about how they'd gotten to this topic after their science class.

"Yeah, why?" Jane said.

"How did you start talking about stuff like that?" Barry inquired again.

"Well, I kinda told her I thought she was beautiful." she said, not meeting her friend's eyes.

"Right, ok. And how did that work out for you?" he asked.

"Pretty well actually. She said she was flattered that I thought that." she answered, happy that she'd not been completely shot down by the blonde.

"Well then, it seems to be going pretty good at the moment." Barry said, smiling at his friend.

"Yeah, it does doesn't it." Jane relied, smiling back.

They soon arrived at the cafeteria and went to sit down by their friends. They had lunch and chatted about normal stuff. Afterwards, they had some more lessons and then they were aloud to go home. Jane did virtually the same thing as she had the day before. When she got home she greeted her family and then went up to her room. A thought suddenly occurred to her whilst she was laying on her bed listening to music. She didn't have the blonde's address. She decided to just go and ask for it after class. It would be another chance to talk to the shorter woman, which she was happy about. Soon it was nighttime and Jane found herself drifting off only to dream about her favourite teacher.

The next morning she woke up and repeated the same routine she did every morning; she got dressed, had breakfast, and then left for school. She decided to wear some ripped jeans and a simple white tank top. On her feet she donned her black converse. They were old and ripped but she still loved them.  
Barry was waiting for her by her locker when she arrived at school.

"Hey Jane." he said, grinning like an idiot.

"Hi Barry, do you have a reason for grinning like you've just swallowed a rainbow?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll see in a minute." he said, whilst winking at the confused brunette. He started to walk away leaving Jane to interpret what had just happened. She leaned into her locker, taking out her science book. Suddenly she heard the click clack of heels and turned around to see Miss Isles walking down the hall. Her jaw fell slack and she barely managed to not collapse. The blonde looked stunningly beautiful, dressed in an extremely tight black dress and drop dead gorgeous black heels. This dress had a lower front that dipped down, giving people a glimpse of her generous cleavage. It also fitted her perfectly, accentuating her curves and making her body look amazing. Jane was unable to stop staring so she didn't notice that the blonde was, in fact, walking towards her. She didn't notice until the teacher was stood right in front of her, calling her name.

"Jane." Miss Isles said, glad that her dress had done what she'd intended it to do; stun the brunette. She'd tried to to convince herself that she wasn't doing this for the brown eyed teenager but deep down she knew that this was all for her. "Jane?" the teacher asked again.

Jane was still raking her eyes up and down her inappropriately dressed teacher's body. She was definitely enjoying the view and was still unaware that the blonde was stood directly in front of her. To the brunette, the blonde was the definition of perfection.

"Jane?" the blonde asked again, this time reaching out to run her arm down the taller woman's arm.

"Um, yeah?" Jane mumbled having felt the tingling sensation of the smaller woman's skin against her own. She blushed a deep shade of red, embarrassed that she'd been caught so obviously gawking at her teacher.

"Class is starting now, are you coming?" she replied, smiling softly.

"Oh, yeah." Jane replied, still a little shocked.

"Good, let's go." Miss Isles said, whilst starting to walk away.

Jane couldn't stop herself from looking at the blondes behind as she walked away. The way the dress clung to her curves made her look beautiful and Jane was suddenly very happy that the blonde was in front. She could definitely get used to the view.

"Wow." she whispered, barely audible.

"Sorry, did you say something?" the blonde asked, smiling over her shoulder at Jane.

"Oh, it's nothing." Jane replied, astonished that her teacher had actually heard her. She walked up to her and they made their way to the classroom, making small talk as they did.

When they reached the classroom, Jane held the door open for her teacher and then walked in, going straight to her seat. She could see the smug look on his face and suddenly realised what he'd been so secretive about before.

"I see you saw what I was talking about before." he whispered.

"Yeah, thanks for the warning there Barry. I just stared at her for like five minutes and I'm almost sure I started to dribble at one point. I bet that was attractive." she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." he replied, refraining form laughing at the brunette.

The lesson went on and Jane found herself staring at her teacher. She suddenly remembered what the blonde had said to her the day before. She put her head down and concentrated solely on her textbook, and the smaller woman's voice. Somehow, her voice calmed her and made her feel at ease. It really helped her concentrate which she was grateful for. The class soon came to and end and Jane had understood everything they had talked about. As everyone left she walked up to the teachers desk, remembering that she had to get Miss Isles's address.

"Hey." Jane said as she reached the desk.

"Hello Jane, what can I help you with?" the blonde replied, looking up from the paper she was grading.

"I need to know your address for Friday." the teenager smiled, she couldn't stop herself from taking a small peak down the blondes dress.

"Here you go." her teacher said, scribbling down her address and handing it to Jane. The fact that the brunette was ogling her breasts hadn't gone unnoticed but she definitely wasn't going to say anything. She had worn that particular dress for that reason.

"Thanks." Jane smiled, looking back up and into Miss Isles's eyes.

"Did you understand today's lesson?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was quite easy once I managed to focus." she answered, winking at the blonde.

The teacher could do nothing but smile back. Her mind had gone completely blank. She knew that somewhere inside of her enormous brain, there was some sort of intelligible answer. She just couldn't seem to find it. If she opened her mouth now, she'd probably just end up stuttering and making herself look like an idiot. Jane, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying watching the blonde squirm. She could see her blush slightly and was glad to see that she'd had some kind of affect. She decided to put her out of her misery by talking again.

"What have you got now?" she asked,trying not to grin like an idiot.

"Oh, um..." the teacher spluttered, opening her schedule to check. "Tenth grade science." she finished.

"Do you know where that is?" she asked again.

"Um, not exactly."

"Come on, I'll show you." the brunette replied, smiling at her teacher.  
They left the room and made there way through the halls until they were stood in front of the right classroom. They said their goodbyes and went their separate way, Miss Isles to the classroom and Jane to see Barry. She had a free period now and she was planning on shooting some hoops with her best friend. She met him at the court and they played for an hour until it was time for them to restart classes. The day went by pretty quickly and soon the bell signalling the end of school rung. Jane drove away on her motorbike, smiling to herself. She was still thinking about the blonde. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. When she got home, she showered and finished her homework. She was really tired so she went to bed at a reasonable time, still thinking about her blonde teacher.

**I hope you enjoyed that :) I don't tend to write it all at once, I normally write it bit by bit at different times of the week. I have another story about Alex, my deranged best friend, in the next paragraph so make sure you read that. Now, 99% of the time the boy who sits next to me in maths has literally no idea what's going on. The other 1% he's about as useful as a chocolate teapot. I was happy to just leave him alone and not bother to communicate with him unless necessary, but he decided he wanted to talk. So first of all, he starts telling me about how he does YouTube videos of him playing Modern Warfare. I really couldn't care less, but I was being nice so I just let him finish. After we stopped talking we both started to do our maths. Halfway through the lesson he nudges me and says: 'My trousers are new'. He then turns back to his work and continues on like nothing has happened. At this point, I'm really doubting whether he's the full ticket or not. That's not it though. He turned back about 5 minutes later, pulled the waistband of his boxers out so I could see them and then said: 'These are new too'. I still don't know exactly what happened there. It was fairly abnormal. Now onto Alex...**

**Alex is just wow. Words can't explain. He was playing football at school and one of the boys tackled him and won the ball. Alex wasn't having this. He literally screamed: 'FOUL, HE TOUCHED MY BOOB!' Every single person in the yard turned to stare at him and he just stood his ground and said: 'That's right, he touched my boob.' This isn't the best part though, he actually managed to get a free kick out of this. He complained so much that they just gave him the ball back. It was truly amazing to watch.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go :) Next week I'm not sure whether I'm going to be able to get a chapter out on time. I may have to update on a Sunday instead of a Saturday because I have four exams and I have to study for them. Oh yay.**

After what felt like weeks on end of waiting, Saturday came. Jane woke up bright and early in an attempt to look her best for her lesson with the blonde. She got in the shower and as the warm water poured down her shoulders and back, a thought crossed her mind. _'I don't know her name'_ she thought to herself. It was true, she didn't yet know the blonde's first name._ 'I'll make sure I ask her'_ she added, turning off the water and stepping out into the cold bathroom. Feeling clean and fresh, she made her way back to her bedroom to get dressed. For the first time in what seemed like ages, she felt like nothing would be appropriate to wear. Everything either seemed to casual or too dressy. She felt that shorts and a tank top would be too scruffy, where as trousers and a shirt would be over dressing. She finally settled on a pair of black jeans and a tight fitting red v-neck sweater. 'The woman's got me fretting about what I wear. I've got it bad!' she thought as she made her way downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen, she was met with four sets of astonished eyes.

"What's wrong with you lot?" she asked, pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

"Do you know what time it is?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, it's ten thirty. Why?" she asked, tucking into her cereal.

"You are hardly ever up before twelve on the weekends." Angela replied, surprised at her daughter's sudden eagerness to be awake early on the weekends.

"Yeah well, I've got to be somewhere." she said, finishing her cereal. She still had to brush her teeth and she didn't want to be late.

"Where are you going?" Frankie asked, virtually inhaling his cereal.

"A teacher's tutoring me." she said, not necessarily wanting to reveal which teacher.

"Which one?" he asked, not letting her get out of it that easily.

"Miss Isles." she replied, taking her bowl over to the sink.

"What?!" Tommy exclaimed, spitting his drink everywhere.

"Tommy Rizzoli!" Angela scolded, already starting to wipe up the spilt beverage.

"Sorry Ma." he said, brushing her off and turning back to his sister. "You mean Miss Isles, the new one?" he asked, hoping he'd heard wrong. Jane had obviously not been the only one to notice the blonde's beauty and she was sure that half the school probably wished they were in her position. She hadn't failed to notice all the other students gawking at the new teacher during lesson time. Heck, even some of the straight girls had been mentally undressing her!

"Yep, that Miss Isles." she said, trying to stop herself from grinning. She could tell that her little brother was jealous and she'd have given anything to be able to brag about how she was going to be with the hottest woman in Boston for the next couple of hours. She would have done that, if she'd already come out. She felt that it needed to be done sometime soon. She hated having to lie to her mother every time she asked why she hadn't brought any boys home in ages. It was killing her inside. She loved her mother more than she'd ever let on, but she'd been raised a catholic child. She didn't know how her mother would react to the news, but she was pretty sure that it wouldn't go brilliantly. There was a part inside her that thought that her mother would love her no matter what. A mother's love is supposed to be unconditional, right? But then there was also a part of her that thought she'd be shunned, as her family had alway been very religious. Overall she was extremely confused, only knowing that she had to come out sooner rather than later.

"Lucky you." Tommy said, staring down at his breakfast. She could almost see the jealousy seeping out of him. She felt sorry in a way but nothing could really get her down today. She'd been waiting all week for today and she was determined to stay happy.

In response she just shrugged her shoulders and continued to act as if it was no big deal.

Over at Miss Isles's house, there was a totally different atmosphere. In Jane's house there was always some sort of banter or joke, whereas in the blonde's house that never happened. She'd lived alone since she was 20. When she was young, she had asked to be sent to a French boarding school and her parents had more than happily obliged. She had always felt as if she was out of place in her family and wasn't very surprised when it had been revealed she was adopted. After spending her high school years in an all girls boarding school, she'd moved back to Boston to attend BCU. She'd gotten in two years earlier as she'd always been a gifted child. Normally it wouldn't have been allowed but as she was so amazingly intelligent, they had made an exception. She'd decided to become a teacher as she'd always loved to be able to share her intelligence with other people. She had worked in another school in Boston as a substitute teacher but she'd been waiting for a permanent job since she'd graduated. When the position for science teacher at Jane's school opened up, she happily applied. She had been selected out of only 3 other applicants, and was happy that she'd got the job. She lived in a roomy penthouse in a block of higher class apartments. She was going to get a house until she realised that it would probably just be a waste of money as she lived alone so she didn't need that much space. Well, she lived alone if you weren't counting Bass. Bass was her pet tortoise. She loved him dearly and was extremely happy to have him.  
As she leaned down to feed Bass his English strawberries, she started to think about the day ahead of her. She'd already gotten dressed and was wearing a green tank top and some short denim shorts. They were quite short but not too short. She wasn't a slut. She padded around her house barefooted as she manoeuvred around her kitchen quickly whipping up an omelette. She ate in silence, unable to stop thinking about the brunette that was due to arrive in fifteen minutes. She didn't know what it was about this girl, there was just something about her.

Back at the Rizzoli household, Jane was just about ready to leave. She'd grabbed her books and was headed for the door when her brother stopped her.

"Hey Jane, do you wanna go shoot some hoops later?" he asked.

"Sure bro, but I don't know when I'm gunna be home so don't wait for me." she replied smiling at Frankie.

"Cool, I'll see you later." he smiled, walking away towards the living room.

Jane slipped out of the door and got onto her motorbike. She made her way towards the blonde's house, not rushing as she was in no hurry. She'd timed everything right and was set to arrive on time. She turned down the road that would lead her to the block of apartments that the blonde had scribbled down for her. She knew this part of town, knew how it was quite an expensive area. She had kind of guessed before that the blonde was quite well off by her car and expensive clothes but now that she knew where she lived, she was sure that she was reasonably wealthy. As she was. Along her way down the road she wondered how the blonde had gotten the money. _'Was it inheritance, did she win the lottery, is she some sort of secret millionaire?'_ she thought to herself. Before she knew it, she was parked in front of the upper class apartments. She dismounted her bike and made her way to the door. She looked at the piece of paper again, checking which button she had to press. She quickly pressed the top button which made her realise that her teacher not only lived in a block of expensive apartments, she also lived in the penthouse. She heard the buzzer go off and she made her way inside, opting for the stairs. The building wasn't very tall and the exercise would do her good. As she reached the top of the building she quickly gave herself a once over, checking she looked decent. Happy with her appearance, she rounded the corner and knocked on the only door on the top floor. She felt the butterflies in her stomach return and she was suddenly very nervous. She heard footsteps inside the apartment and soon the door was opened to reveal Miss Isles stood there looking like perfection. Well, in Jane's eyes anyway. The first thing she noticed was that the green of the tank top really made the green in her eyes stand out. They were like gleaming emeralds, especially when she smiled.

"Good Morning Jane." the blonde said, smiling brightly at the teenager.

"Hey, how are you?" she smiled back.

"I'm good thank you." she replied. "Come in." she said ushering the brunette inside.

Once they were inside, Jane noticed how big her apartment actually was. It was open plan which only made it look bigger but even if it wasn't, it would still be a big apartment. It was very well decorated and there were various paintings and decorations dotted around the room. A couple of them really caught her eye and she reminded herself to ask her teacher about them later.

"Would you like something to drink?" the blonde asked.

"Oh, some water please." the teenager responded, still in a world of her own.

The blonde disappeared into the kitchen and quickly returned, bringing with her two cups of water. She offered one to Jane and she took it, thanking her teacher at the same time.

"So what's with all the paintings?" she asked.

"My mother has an art gallery and she gives me various pieces from time to time." the blonde replied.

"Cool. I forgot to ask you before but, what's your name?" Jane asked.

"Oh, it's Maura." she smiled.

"Maura." Jane said, virtually to herself. "I like it." she added, smiling back at her teacher.

"Shall we start?" the blonde asked, smiling softly at the teenager.

"Sure." Jane replied.

Maura walked over to the table and sat down and Jane quickly followed. She pulled her books out of her bag and they begun. Every so often, Maura would ask whether the brunette understood everything and Jane would just nod her head. She was trying her hardest to concentrate as she knew that she had to pass her next exam to stay on the team. The sound of the blondes voice was helping a lot as it relaxed her immensely. Even the most boring of things sounded perfect when it was the blonde they were emanating from. She stop focusing for a second to check her clock and had realised that over an hour had passed and they were almost done covering most of the science necessary to pass. She was glad to say that she recalled almost everything her teacher had said and was very confident that she would pass her next exam. It was scheduled to be the following Wednesday which meant that she'd still have time to study on her own. As the lesson drew to an end, Jane started to feel more confident in the blondes presence. She no longer felt the nervousness she had before she'd arrived. Suddenly she had an idea. It would be risky but then again, she was Jane Rizzoli, and Jane Rizzoli took risks. The lesson finished and she looked up to see Maura looking at her. Their eyes connected and Jane virtually melted at the sight of the blonde's soft green eyes peering into her own. She decided that it was now or never.

"That was great thanks." she smiled, not breaking eye contact with her teacher.

"I'm glad I could help." Maura smiled back.

"So, what have you got planned for the rest of the day?" she asked.

"I was planning on reading a couple of books or maybe watching a documentary." she replied.

"Oh ok." Jane replied, a bit crestfallen.

"Why?" Maura asked, picking up the slight disappointment in Jane's voice.

"It was just I was going to go to this place to eat and I was wondering whether you wanted to come. I thought that as you don't really know this part of Boston that well then I could have shown you around a bit." Jane said.

"That actually sounds like a lovely idea. It's very thoughtful of you Jane." she smiled.

"So you want to come?" she replied, her voice a lot chirpier than before.

"Yes, I'd love to." she said, a grin covering her face.

"Cool, it's already quarter past twelve so do you want to go pretty soon?" she asked, now noticeably happier.

"Ok, let me just go and get changed." she answered.

"Why do you wanna change? You look lovely." Jane replied, unable to think of a thing she'd change about the blonde at this moment in time.

"Thank you Jane." Maura smiled. "These are just my clothes for around the house. I'm going to wear something different for going out." she added.

With that she disappeared in to what Jane though was probably her bedroom. The brunette took the time to really admire Maura's apartment, noticing more detail now that she had the time to. The painting that were dotted around the room were truly beautiful and the various decorations looked like they probably had a some sort of story behind their origin. They looked interesting to say the least.

Ten minute passed and there was still no sign of the blonde. Jane was about to go and knock on her door when she heard heels behind and she turned around to see her teacher dressed in yet another dress and some high heels. This dress was a soft blue colour that complemented her skin tone and her heels were a spotless white. They looked as if they'd never been warn before.

"You look beautiful." Jane blurted out, instantly regretting it. _'Jesus Rizzoli, get it together.'_ she mentally chided herself. She felt a blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"Thank you." the blonde smiled. She found the brunette's current state of embarrassment to be quite amusing and was trying not to laugh. She also thought though, that she definitely liked seeing the teenager blush. It was endearing and cute.

"Let's go." Jane said, turning that she no longer had to face the blonde. She was stupidly embarrassed and didn't want Maura to be able to see her turn the colour of a tomato. She soon calmed down though and by the time Maura had locked her door she was fine and ready to go. She'd decided to take her teacher to a restaurant that was quite near her apartment as that would mean they could walk. She didn't have a helmet with her for the blonde to be able to go of the back of her bike and she wasn't sure that Maura would necessarily want to ride on the back of a motorbike. She didn't exactly look like a risk taker.

"I know this place not far from her so we'll walk there ok." she smiled as they left the apartment block.

"Ok, but I'm not going to be able to walk very quickly with these heels!" she laughed.

"That's fine, we're not in a hurry." she replied, laughing at the blonde.

They slowly started to walk towards their destination and the silence was starting to get a little awkward.

"So, tell me about yourself." Jane said. Unable to just amble along in complete silence.

"Well, I'm 23 years old, I spent most of my childhood in France so I speak fluent French, and I went to university at BCU and graduated a couple of years early. Now it's your turn. Tell me all about yourself." she smiled.

"Ok, well, I'm 17 and the reason I'm only in the 11th grade is because I had to repeat a grade as I was too focused on sports, I speak fluent Italian as my parents have virtually taught it me since birth, I love basketball, and my favourite food is pizza." she answered, the signature Rizzoli grin plastered to her face. Maura had grown to love that smile and tried her hardest to see it on Jane's face whenever she could.

"Interesting. I could tell that you were at least part Italian from your surname and facial structure but I didn't think you'd be able to speak it." she smiled back.

_"Sono pieno di soprese."_ she said with a wink.

_"Avevo notato."_ she replied, satisfied with the surprised look on Jane's face.

"You speak Italian?" Jane said, obviously surprised.

"Not fluently, but quite well. I like to learn knew things and Italian always seemed like quite an attractive language to learn." she replied.

"Wow, you also seem to be full of surprises." she laughed. "We're almost there." she added.

Maura just laughed and they continued to make small talk until they made it to the restaurant. Upon arriving, they were seated by a particularly attractive waitress. They were guided towards a booth and then handed menu each.

"So what do you fancy?" Jane asked. She'd already known what she'd wanted before they'd even been handed a menu. She was a regular in that particular and usually order the same thing; a pepperoni pizza.

"I think I'll have a caesar salad please." the blonde answered, smiling softly at the teenager in front of her.

"Ok, I'll order now." Jane smile back.

Maura could see the brunette signal to one of the waitresses that they were ready to order and she came over. It was the same one as before, the one that had flirted unmercifully with Jane. The teenager seemed to be oblivious to the fact that the waitress was extremely attracted to her. The blonde felt a pang of jealousy run through her body which she found to be stupid. _'She's not mine so I shouldn't be jealous. She can date whoever she wants.'_ she mentally scolded herself. _'But why do I still feel so jealous?'_ she added. She was suddenly brought out of her daydream when she felt someone tapping her arm.

"Maur?" Jane asked. It wasn't the first time she'd tried to grab the blonde's attention, she'd been trying for ages.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking." Maura said.

"S'okay, I just wanted to know what you want again. I've forgotten." Jane said, smiling softly at her teacher.

"Oh, a caesar salad please." Maura replied, smiling back. She was glad to see that Jane didn't seem to show any interest in their waitress.  
Jane turned back to the waitress and finished ordering and then turned back to talk to her teacher.

"So, what were you thinking about?" she asked, intrigued at what had distracted the blonde.

"The waitress is very attracted to you." Maura stated, not really meeting Jane's eyes.

"Oh, I know. She's not really my type though." she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok, so what is your type?" the blonde asked, slightly happier now that she was sure the teenager wasn't at all attracted to the waitress.

_You._

"Um, I'm not really sure to be honest. I'm just sure it's not her." she laughed, refraining from blurting out what she really wanted to say.

"Oh, ok then." Maura laughed with her. She was enjoying her time with the teenager and wasn't looking forward to having to leave her. She felt at ease with the brunette, able to be herself without the fear of being judged. She's never felt like this before, not even with her own parents. She'd always felt like she had to hide a part of herself but now with Jane she was able to be herself and not hide at all.

Their food soon arrived and the waitress kept giving Jane seductive looks and Maura was pleased to see they had no affect on the teenager. They tucked in and made small talk, both enjoying the other's company. After finishing, they decided it would probably be best that they didn't have a dessert as they both felt like they were going to explode. Jane paid and they started to walk home.

They soon arrived at Maura's apartments and they both got ready to go their separate ways.

"I had a really good time today Jane. Thank you." Maura said as they reached the door to her apartment block.

"I had a great time too, we should do this again sometime." then brunette smiled, glad that her teacher had enjoyed their time together.

"Yes, we should." she replied, pulling out a piece of paper from her bag. She quickly scribbled something down and handed it to the teenager. "Here's my number. Call me if you ever need or want anything ok." she smiled.

"Thanks." Jane smiled back, taking the piece of paper from her teacher. "I'm gunna head off now because I'm sure my ma probably thinks I'm laying dead in a ditch somewhere. She seems to be able to turn any situation into a massive drama." Jane joked.

"Ok then, you better go." the blonde laughed.

"Bye Maur, I'll see you on Monday." Jane said, smiling brightly at her teacher.

"Goodbye Jane." Maura smiled back.

Maura opened the door and went inside as Jane started to walk towards her bike. They were both grinning like idiots. Maura disappeared up the stairs and Jane mounted her bike, smiling the whole way home whilst thinking about what an amazing day she'd had.

**I hope you liked it :) I have another story about Alex, don't worry. This week's been reasonably boring I guess. Well, apart from my time spent with Alex. The massive crush I have on my teacher is only getting worse. She's just so perfect it's unfair. I can't explain properly how amazing she is. Her smile literally makes my day. She has dimples that make my knees go week and her eyes are single handedly the most beautiful things I've ever seen. She is the reason I like going to school. **

**Now onto Alex. Oh god. This week I had to go and get some jabs as I hadn't had any in ages. I thought it would be a good idea to bring Alex to distract me. It wasn't. He didn't help at all. He sat in front of me and just grinned at me. Then when the nurse started to get the injection out and put the liquid in it Alex started to quietly hum/chant. I'm not really sure what to call it. But yeah, he started to say 'Bam' (don't even ask) quietly. I din't understand at first because he was literally just sat there chanting: 'Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam.' It was slow and quiet at first but as the nurse got closer to me with the needle he started to say it quicker and louder. He ended up saying bam so fast and then just as the needle penetrated my skin he stood up and yelled: 'BAM!' I've never seen a nurse look so scared in my life, but then again, I bet she's never seen a person as weird as Alex. We left the surgery after the nurse asked me whether she needed to get some mental help for Alex (I'm not even joking, she was concerned for Alex's mental health) and I just told her that he was a 'special child' who just needed to be looked after. She 100% believed me because we could both see down the hall that Alex was wheeling himself around in a wheelchair even though the nurses were virtually running after him. He could seriously pass as mentally ill. But anyway, we left after Alex got a stern warning from the nurses. We've kind of got a system for when Alex gets into trouble though. He stands there and dribbles whilst I explain that he's not really the full ticket. Which he isn't in my view. After leaving, all Alex did was prod my arm and ask whether it hurt. He's like a 3 year old, but less mature.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello sexy unicorn people. I bring you this weeks chapter and stories of my ill friend. Enjoy.**

When Jane arrived home she greeted her family and went straight to her room. She'd been lying on her bed for about 5 minutes when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she said from her bed.

"It's Frankie."

"Alright, come in then." she said. She always had time for Frankie, no matter what. He entered the room and saw Jane lying on the bed.

"I was just wondering whether you wanted to come shoot some hoops whilst it's still light." he said.

"Oh yeah, I said I would this morning didn't I." she replied. "Sure, let's go." she smiled, getting off her bed and pulling on her shoes. She grabbed her basketball and they made their way downstairs and outside to the hoop in front of their garage. Her father had put it up when she'd started to show an interest in the sport.

"Bring it on bro." she challenged, passing him the ball.

"You asked for it." he replied.

They played for about forty-five minutes and Jane won by two points.

"You're getting better." she said, a bit puffed.

"I've been practicing." he laughed.

"I can tell." she smiled.

She was about to go back I side the house when Frankie grabbed her arm and

pulled her back.

"Woah, what was that for?" she asked, surprised by her brothers actions.

"I need to talk to you Jane and I think you'd prefer I do it away from our nosy family." he said. "Come on, let's go for a walk." he added.

They started to walk away from the house and Jane was worried that something terrible had happened. Curiosity got the better of her and as soon as they were far enough away from the house she started to talk.

"What's wrong Frankie?" she asked, obviously concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to talk to you about something." he said, hesitating a bit.

"Go on then, what is it?" she asked her voice soft.

"I need to ask you something, but you need to promise me that you won't freak out." he replied.

"I promise." she assured.

"Are you gay?" he breathed out, still unsure whether he should be asking her this question.

"What makes you think that?" she asked, trying to keep her cool.

"Come on Jane, you haven't had a guy home in years. I barely ever see you with any guys apart from Barry or Alex and I've seen the way you look at the new teacher. Don't try and tell me that you're just interested in her tutoring you." he said.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

"No, I just know you better than most people." he replied.

She suddenly realised what had just happened. She'd come out to her brother, but he was acting as if it was nothing.

"Never mind me freaking out, why aren't you freaking out? You've just found out that your sister's gay and you're acting like it's nothing." she said.

"It doesn't matter to me, you're my sister and I'll be there for you no matter what. Did you really think that this would change the way I thought about you?" he asked.

"Well, yeah I did kind of." she laughed.

"It doesn't, you're still my annoying big sister. It's just now you'll be bringing hot girls home instead of stupid boys." he laughed.

She laughed too and elbowed him softly in the ribs.

"Come on, we better get back otherwise Ma will send out a search party. You know what she's like." Jane said.

"Yeah, I can see her on the news now._ 'My children have been missing for a whole half an hour which means that they must be dead somewhere.'_ " he joked.

Jane just laughed and they continued to joke until they arrived home. Just before they got to their drive Jane piped up again.

"Frankie, I'd kind of prefer that we keep this to ourselves. I'm not ready to tell Ma yet." she said.

"Don't worry I won't say a thing." he smiled.

They went back into the house and were instantly beckoned by their mother.

"You two, foods ready, get your butts in here." she yelled from the dining room.

They walked in to see Tommy sat down at the table and there mother walking in from the kitchen, bringing with her a big bowl of lasagne. She set it down on the table and then proceeded to sit down next to her youngest child.

"Where's Pop?" Jane asked, sitting down in her usual seat.

"He's still at work." her mother sighed.

"I thought he was supposed to be coming home earlier today." Frankie said, joining them all at the table.

"He was." she replied, obviously annoyed with her husband.

Silence fell upon them and they started to eat. Her mother would occasionally ask them how their days had been, but apart from that they ate in silence. After finishing, they helped clear the table and then did there own thing. Tommy and Frankie stayed downstairs to watch TV whilst Jane went up to her room. She went into her room and just flopped onto the bed. Suddenly she remembered she had Maura's number in her pocket. Pulling out the piece of paper, she pondered whether to send her a text or not. After thinking for a while, she pulled out her phone and quickly typed a message to the blonde.

_'I had a great time today, see you on Monday.' _

She quickly sent it, not bothering to put who it was from as Maura would know anyways. She placed her phone on her side table and was just about to go downstairs to join her brothers when she heard it beep. Picking it up, she quickly read the message.

_'I had fun too, we should do it again sometime. Goodnight Jane.' _

She smiled to herself and slowly started to make her way downstairs. She was at the top of the stairs when she heard her parents arguing in the downstairs hall.

"You said you were going to be home early tonight." her mother said, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah well, things didn't go to plan." her father replied.

"What do you mean _'things didn't go to plan'_?" she said, impersonating him.

"You're a plumber, not an assassin." she added.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I had to run everything by you." he said, raising his voice slightly.

"You don't, it's just we we're supposed to have a _family_ dinner tonight and in order for that to happen, the whole family has to be here. You weren't." she said sourly.

"I was just out having a couple of beers with the guys. It's no big deal." he said.

"It is to me Frank. You said you'd be here and you weren't." she sighed, walking away from her husband. She made it quite obvious that she didn't want to talk anymore.

Jane decided it would probably be best if she just went back to her room instead of going downstairs. It seemed like you could cut the atmosphere with a knife down there. She'd noticed that over the past few months her parents had been arguing a lot more than they usually did. It hadn't worried her at first but it had begun to dawn on her that they could end up getting a divorce. They always seemed so tense around each other and she couldn't remember the last time her father had so much as hugged her mother. She could see them growing apart and she desperately wanted to be able to stop them but she also didn't want them to be together just for her and her siblings sakes. She wanted them both to be happy and if that meant they were happy separately, then that's what would probably end up happening. She'd be devastated if it came to that but she knew that if it was for the best, then she needed to be strong and let them do what they needed to do.

Laying down on her bed she felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep, sleeping peacefully through the night.

The next morning she woke up to a text from her best friend.

_'Jane, get your ass down to the courts now. We've got a game.'_ it read.

Although she wasn't on a basketball team outside of school, her and Barry normally played a two on two with random people at the weekends. Sometimes they played against people they knew but mostly it was strangers. She was always up for a game so she quickly typed him a reply.

_'I'll be there in ten minutes, who are we against?' _

She quickly hit send a propelled herself into action. She moved around her quickly pulling items of clothing on as she went along. In the end she ended up wearing a pair of red baggy basketball shorts and a white tank top. On her feet she wore her old converse, finding them easiest to play in. She checked her phone to see if she'd received another text from Barry and then moved downstairs to gran some breakfast. As she tipped her cereal into the bowl she opened the text and her mouth fell slack.

_'Be quick, we're against Brad and Tyler.'_

They were the two jerks that had been getting all touchy feely with Maura. A spike of jealousy ran down her spine as she remembered seeing the jerk touch the blonde like that.

_'We have got to win this.'_ she replied.

She munched on her cereal and just as she was finishing she received another text from her best friend.

_'I know.'_ was the simple reply she received. Barry also remembered the two jerks from before and was looking forward to showing them up in front of their friends. Jane and Barry were both good basketball players in their own but when you put them together they played amazingly.

Jane grabbed her helmet and headed out to her bike, quickly mounting it and driving off. It only took her a couple of minutes to get to the courts and she was greeted by Barry waiting for her in the parking lot.

"Hey." she said, removing her helmet and dismounting her bike.

"Morning." he replied, smiling at his friend.

"So, do they look any good?" she asked, signalling to the two boys practicing in the courts.

"They're ok but nothing we can't handle." he said, shrugging his shoulders. They both knew they were good.

"When is anything ever too much for us to handle?" Jane laughed.

They made their way over to the centre of the court and beckoned the two boys over. They came strutting over, looking stuck up in every single way. Jane already wanted to smack both of them.

"Rizzoli." Brad said, acknowledging her more than greeting her.

"Oakley." she replied, not bothering to even look at him.

"Right, you both know the rules. No foul play and no punching each other. Yes Jane, that does go for you." he added, knowing the brunette was prone to violence at some times. "We're only playing on half the court so you know the rules." he finished.

"Yeah yeah, we got it." Tyler said, shaking them off.

"Fine, we'll play for half an hour and whoever has the most points wins." Jane said.

They soon started to play, getting off to a good start by scoring a two pointer. They continued to play well but somehow Tyler and Brad still managed to stay in front of them. There were five seconds left on the clock and they were two points behind. It was now or never. Barry passed the ball to Jane and she jumped up tossing the ball almost effortlessly into the hoop, scoring a three pointer. The match finished and Jane and Barry went up to see the losers.

"Lucky shot." Brad muttered.  
"The first one may have been a lucky shot, but after getting four exactly the same in it's probably more likely to be because of skill." she replied.

"Shut up Rizzoli." Tyler added, embarrassed to have been beaten by a girl.

"Hey, watch it." Barry warned.

"Whatever, I'm going home." Brad said, turning around to leave. Tyler soon followed which left only Jane and Barry on the court.

"That was a good shot." Barry said.

"Thanks, I've been practising this summer." she replied. "Do you want a ride home?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm alright. I've got my car." he smiled.

"Ok then well I'll see you tomorrow." she said, turning to walk away.

"Not so fast." Barry said, laughing at the brunette's subtle attempt to evade the questions he was dying to ask.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to act like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"How did it go yesterday with Miss Isles?" he questioned.

"It was good, she taught me everything I needed to know." Jane replied, knowing this wasn't the answer he really wanted.

"Jane." he groaned, knowing she was teasing him. "Just tell me how it went." he said.

"Well, first we did the lesson and then we went out for lunch in the pizzeria me and you usually go to. You know that waitress that normally flirts with me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe you're not tapping that." he replied, receiving a light punch to his arm.

"Well anyway, she was flirting with me again and I'm pretty sure Miss Isles was jealous. I couldn't tell for sure, but she definitely looked it." she said.

"So let me get this straight. You had one girl drooling over you in front of another girl that wad trying to _hide_ that she was drooling over you. I'm officially jealous." he laughed.

"That seems about right." she replied, laughing with him.

"I'm going now. I've still gotta revise for that exam. Not all of us get special attention from the teachers." he said, winking at the tall brunette.

"Very funny." she replied sarcastically. "I have to revise too so I'll see you tomorrow ok." she added.

"Ok, bye Jane." Barry said, turning to walk towards his car.

"Bye Frost." Jane said over her shoulder.

She amounted her bike and was soon home again. She spent most of the afternoon watching TV with her brothers and after dinner she went upstairs to revise. After about and hour and a half she decided she'd better hit the hay as she had school tomorrow which meant an early start. She was soon sleeping soundly, unsurprisingly dreaming about the blonde.  
The next morning she woke up bright and early, hopping into the shower before either of her annoying brothers had the chance to get in there before her. Afterwards she dried off and got dressed. She made her way downstairs to find a bowl of cereal already waiting for her on the table.

"Thanks Ma." she said, knowing her mother was probably in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her brothers.

"S'okay honey." she replied. "Did you sleep well?" she asked, appearing with two more bowls of cereal for her sons.

"Yeah, I did thanks." she said, smiling at her mother.  
At that moment her brothers came bumbling into the room, barely awake.

"You alright there Tommy?" Jane asked, laughing at his inability to keep his eyes open for more than five seconds.

"Oh, um, yeah." he replied sleepily. "Why do you ask?" he asked, slightly more with it.

"You look like you're about to collapse." she answered, laughing at him.

"Ha ha, very funny." he replied sarcastically.

She just grinned at him and returned to eating her cereal. She finished and took her bowl into the kitchen, leaving it on the counter to be washed. Saying goodbye to her family, she went outside and started to drive to school. Once she'd arrived, she made her way to her locker and pulled at the books she needed. The day flew by and she was soon in her last lesson,waiting for the bell to ring. Hearing the loud noise of the bell she gathered her stuff up and left with Barry. They talked about normal stuff and generally just enjoyed each others company. They soon parted ways and before she knew it she was back at home, doing her homework. It was pretty easy and it only took her half an hour so she decided to watch some TV. She went downstairs and saw that her brothers were watching a crime programme. She'd seen it before and found she'd quite liked it.

"He did it." Frankie said, pointing at a character on the screen.

"No he didn't!" Tommy said, sounding genuinely surprised at his brothers assumption. "It was her." he said, pointing to a different person.

"Wanna bet?" Frankie challenged.

"Sure. The loser has to do the winners chores for a week." Tommy said, upping the ante.

"You're on." Frankie replied, shaking his brother's hand.

Jane smiled to herself, knowing they were both wrong. She'd seen this episode before so she knew that it was actually the father of the victim's wife that had done it. The episode soon finished and she laughed at the two boys fighting over her was the closest to being right. They ended up rolling about on the floor, fighting for the remote. Jane left to go upstairs just as Frankie got Tommy into a headlock. Upon entering her bedroom, she threw herself onto the bed and started to listen to music. After half an hour she changed and went to bed, already wishing it was Friday.

Tuesday was pretty uneventful and Wednesday was turning out to be almost the same. she barely spoke to the blonde as the only time she'd seen her was in science class.

She was laying on her bedstead getting home from school when she heard the usual ring of her phone. She picked it up, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello." she said.

"Hi Jane."

Jane recognised the voice to be the one of her blonde teacher.

"Hey Maura, what's up?" she replied chirpily.

"Jane, I need your help."

**BOOM, CLIFFHANGER. Don't you just love me? I know you do, don't try to hide it ;) Think of it this way; there's a cliffhanger but the chapter is out on time. I thought I would have to upload it a day or two late as my teachers have decided to give me a trillion exams in one week. Ok, that may be a bit of an exaggeration but I've definitely got a lot of exams. Also somebody asked me how old Alex and I were in the reviews last week so I thought I'd answer. Alex is 15, turning 16 in November and I'm 16. My birthday was last Thursday though so we're only like a month apart. He's been ill all week so I, being the good friend that I am, spent all of my nights after school nursing him back to health. That's right, I spent the night of my 16th birthday nursing my best friend back to health. That's how much I love him. He helped me study for my exams and then we watched films and ate maltesers. Well, we didn't really eat many maltesers we just threw them at each other. I ended up staying at his house most of the week. To be honest, I probably would have spent my 16th with him anyways so I don't care. He's healthy and annoying as ever now though. **

**Oh, and by the way, the cliffhanger isn't nearly as bad as you think it's gunna be. I'm just to lazy to write any more this week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. I only just managed to get this out on time. I'm surprised I did to be honest.**

"Maur, what's wrong?" Jane asked, worried now.

"My car's broken down and I need some help getting home. I don't have the number for a tow truck company and you're the only person I know around here. Could you come and pick me up?" she asked softly.

"Oh thank god." Jane breathed out, relieved that it was nothing major. "I thought you were hurt or something bad like that. Of course I'll come and pick you up, where are you?" she said.

The blonde explained where she was and Jane quickly grabbed her helmet and a spare, rushing off to find Maura. Once she was almost there, it started to rain. _'Oh fuck, just brilliant.'_ she thought sarcastically. Rounding the corner, she saw Maura's car. Pulling up next to her, she dismounted her bike and tapped on her window. The blonde was sat in the drivers seat looking freezing cold. She looked up upon hearing the tap on her window. Seeing it was Jane she smiled and opened her door, getting out of the car. Jane pulled her into a hug, glad that she was safe. Maura was surprised but she soon let her body mould into Jane's. It felt strangely nice to have the brunette pressed against her.

"Maura, you're freezing." the brunette said into her hair.

"Mmm, nothing works in the car. I don't know what's happened." she mumbled into Jane's shoulder.

"Here, take this." Jane said, letting go of the blonde and shrugging out off her jacket. She wrapped it around the blonde's shoulders, suddenly feeling the cold chill on her own body.

"But what about you?" the blonde said, putting her arms through the teenagers jacket. It smelt deliciously of Jane and she tried her hardest to suppress a moan.

"I'll be fine. Now come on, we need to get you home." she smiled, handing the spare helmet to the blonde.

Jane pulled on her helmet and signalled for Maura to join her. The blonde did the same and joined Jane next to the bike. The brunette easily mounted the bike but it was proving to be a bit more difficult for the blonde. As per usual she was wearing a dress that constricted her leg movement. She was unable to lift her leg over the bike. Seeing it as the only way, she hiked up her dress to the top of her thighs and lifted her leg over the bike. Jane's breath hitched as she saw Maura unveil the creamy flesh of her legs right before her eyes. She suddenly remembered that Maura was her teacher and that she shouldn't be staring at her bare legs. She snapped her eyes away and soon felt the presence of the blonde behind her. Maura wrapped her arms around the teenagers stomach and pulled her own body flush against the brunette's back. Jane looked over her shoulder to see a very scared looking Maura.

"Have you ever been on a motorbike before?" she asked, her voice muffled by the helmet.

"No, I'm quite scared." she admitted, her voice also muffled.

"Don't worry, I'll go slow. Just squeeze my leg if you need me to stop ok." she smiled.

The blonde nodded and Jane started to slowly pull away. Sticking to her word, she drove slowly, squeezing the blonde's knee from time to time to make sure she was ok. Maura would reply by tightening her arms just a little around Jane's body. Having the blonde pressed against her like this was not doing Jane's imagination any favours. All she could think about was what it would feel like to have Maura's _naked_ body pressed against her. Every time she reached down to squeeze the blonde's knee, she was reminded that the legs wrapped around her were completely bare. Her skin was unbelievably soft, like silk almost. She continued to drive at a steady pace and they were soon at the blonde's apartment block. Maura dismounted the bike and Jane did the same. They both rushed into the apartments, trying to avoid getting soaking wet. It was pointless really as they were both dripping, Maura less so as she'd had Jane's jacket. They both removed their helmets and laid them down on a nearby surface.

"Are you ok?" Jane asked, smiling at the blonde. She'd known how scared Maura had been before they'd set off.

"I'm fine, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." she replied, smiling back at the teenager.

"Good. I better be getting back now." Jane said, slightly sad she'd have to leave her teacher again.

"You can't drive home in the rain!" the blonde exclaimed. "At least wait until it stops. You can come upstairs and get a change of clothes whilst you wait." she added.

"Ok then, let's go." she smiled. She didn't need to be asked twice when it came to anything concerning the blonde.

They made their way upstairs, opting to take the elevator instead of the stairs as they were both dripping wet. Once they reached Maura's apartment she opened the door and ushered the brunette inside. She quickly went into her bedroom and brought out a change of clothes for them both.

"Here you go, I think they'll fit you. The trousers may be a bit short for you but the top should be ok." she smiled, handing the teenager a BCU sweatshirt and sweatpants set.

"Thanks, I'll go change I the bathroom." she said, taking the clothes from the blonde.

The brunette went into the bathroom and quickly changed. As Maura had predicted, the trousers were a littles short for her long legs but the top fit her just fine. She came out of the bathroom after about ten minutes to find that the blonde was still in her bedroom changing. She decided to take the time to look at the art around the house again, admiring their beauty. She soon heard bare feet padding behind her and she turned round to see her teacher walking towards her. She was dressed in a pair of simple blue jeans and a long sleeved fitted v-neck top. Even though it wasn't what she normally wore, she still looked stunningly beautiful.

"Hello." she smiled.

"Hey." the brunette replied softly.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked, starting to make her way towards the kitchen. Jane followed her, leaning against the counter next to Maura.

"Sure, I'll have some water please." she smiled.

The blonde looked in drawer across the room and upon finding that she had no cups left there, she made her way back over to stand by the brunette. She opened a high up cupboard and leaned in to try and grab a cup. She was already on her tip toes but she still couldn't reach it.

"Here, let me help you." the teenager said.

She moved closer to Maura and pressed her own body up against the blonde's back. She reached up and easily grabbed the cup. She hadn't realised what an intimate position she had just put them in until she heard the blonde's breath hitch. She put the cup down on the counter but didn't move away from her teacher, instead doing the opposite and moving a little closer to her. The blonde felt Jane's body pressed against her back and she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it. She could see the brunette's hands gripping the counter on either side of her. She slowly turned around so that she was facing Jane, looking straight into her eyes. She felt like she was looking deep into the brunette's soul. Their heads slowly started getting closer and closer until there lips were mere centimetres apart. She could feel the teenager's breath against her lips and it was taking every ounce of her self control to not just lean in and claim the brunette's lips. She needed Jane to take the first step. Jane knew exactly what needed to be done so she closed the gap between them, finally feeling the blonde's lips against her own. The softness of her teacher's lips was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She felt Maura wrap her arms around her neck and it suddenly fuelled the passion deep inside her. She moved her hands away from the counter and rested them on Maura's waist, pulling them closer together. She heard the blonde moan as she run her tongue across her bottom lip. Maura more than happily granted Jane entrance and both women moaned as their tongues started to brush against each other sensually. They kissed passionately until they finally separated, both panting wildly. They rested their foreheads together as the started to breath normally again.

"No." the blonde whispered.

"No what?" the brunette asked.

"No to this. We can't do this Jane. I'm your teacher, I can't date you. It's illegal, do you know what would happen if they found out. I'd be fired and my reputation would be ruined. You'd be shunned by everyone Jane." she said.

"Don't say that, Maur. We can make this work." she pleaded.

"We can't Jane, there will always be some sort of problem. You need to leave." the blonde said.

"Please Maura. I'm turning 18 soon so I won't be a minor any more. We can make it happen." the brunette said, begging now. She didn't even know what she was asking for.

"I'm sorry Jane." she said, holding back tears.

She ushered the teenager out of the kitchen and towards the door. She needed to work fast otherwise she was scared she wouldn't be able to stop herself from accepting the brunette's silent offer. She'd never wanted to be with someone as much as she wanted to be with Jane. Every time she was around her, she got butterflies in her stomach. She never felt something like it before and it scared her. Making Jane leave was one of the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, but it had to be done. She ushered Jane out of the door and suddenly gave one last look the brunette. The sadness in her eyes killed her and it took all of her strength to not just pull her into a hug and tell her it was going to be ok.  
"I'm sorry." she whispered just before closing the door on the brunette. Turning around, she leaned against the door and just slid down to the floor. Tears streamed down her face and she felt like she was about to crumble into nothing. She was distraught.

On the other side of the door Jane wasn't really doing much better. As a single tear run down her face, she wondered how something so good had quickly turned into something so bad. She went downstairs, grabbed her helmet, and sped away back home. The whole journey she tried to suppress the tears but as soon as she got home she went straight into her room and let them run down her face. She'd never been able to understand how people could cry over virtual strangers but then, in that moment in time, she completely understood. She'd only known the blonde for a couple of weeks yet she felt as if she'd known her for an eternity. She felt drawn to Maura in more than just one way. It was her looks that had caught the teenagers attention, but it was her personality that had really hooked the brunette. Jane found her quirkiness endearing and her intelligence amazing, she'd never known anyone quite like Maura before and she was starting to think that she was a one of a kind. It killed her to have to think that she wouldn't be able to feel the blonde against her again, to feel what it was like to kiss her again.

She slowly started to drift off to sleep, her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes red from crying. That had been the best and worst day off her life at the same time.

The next morning she awoke to the sound of her alarm beeping on her bedside table. She seriously considered skipping school but then decided not to as she had an exam. She gloomily got out of bed, not feeling any better than she had the night before. She still felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and thrown into the dirt. She hated herself for thinking that she ever had a chance with such a brilliant woman. _'What was I thinking? I was never going to be good enough for her. I'm just a scruffy teenager, why would she ever want me?'_ she said to herself. When things went badly she found it easiest to blame it on herself. She just wanted to feel like she knew where things had gone wrong when really, she had no idea. Things had been going brilliantly but they had so quickly taken a turn for the worse.

She knew that she couldn't just sit around moping all day, she had to be at school in 20 minutes. She quickly got dressed, throwing on a pair of black ripped jeans, a tank top, and a jacket. She went downstairs and ate her cereal in silence, not wanting to speak to anyone unless it was completely necessary. She left the house without a word and made her way towards the school. Upon arriving, she went straight to her locker and grabbed her books. She was just about to go to her first class when she heard her name called in the hallways.

"Jane!" she heard Barry yell.

"Hi." she replied as he got closer.

"Are you ok?" he asked, now by her side having run through the halls to get to her.

"Yes." she said, trying her hardest to act like everything was ok.

"You and I both know that that's not the truth. Come on, talk to me." he said .

"Can I explain to you some other time. I'm not even completely sure what's happened." she said, hoping he'd let her.

"Sure, I'm here whenever you want to talk ok." he replied.

"Thanks." she said, smiling at him and giving him a friendly pat on the back.

They soon arrived at the classroom and the class started. Time went on and classes passed but before long it was time to go home. Jane grabbed her stuff and left without a word. Normally she'd stay and talk but today she just just didn't feel like it. She arrived at her house and did virtually the same thing as she did every night; homework. She didn't feel like socialising with her family at all and the only time she went downstairs was for dinner. Her family sensed her mood and decided not to question her. Seeing as there was nothing better to do, she decided to have an early night.

The next morning she woke up and started her morning routine. She quickly shower and got dressed. Then she went downstairs to have her cereal. She left the house without so much as a goodbye. She was still finding it hard to be upbeat about anything. She was just too sad.

Upon arriving at school she decided that she needed to talk to someone. Remembering what Barry had said the day before, she decided she'd talk to him. She planned on talking to him during lunch when she'd have enough time to properly explain.

Her first couple of classes were uneventful and her science class was now coming to an end. She'd tried to not focus on the blonde but had failed miserably. _'How can I not look at her? She's the definition of perfection.'_ she thought to herself._ 'Stop doing this to yourself. She's not yours and she never will be.'_ she added sadly.

Maura also found herself looking over at the lanky brunette more than she should. Although she was hiding it well, this whole thing was killing her on the inside. The expression that had covered Jane's face when she'd said no was constantly in the back of her mind. She'd never seen something so heartbreaking in all of her life. She just wanted to be able to tell the teenager that everything would be ok, that they could be together. The amount of times she'd gone over what Jane had said to her was uncountable. What she'd said was true. That was the part that bothered her the most. Jane would be turning 18 soon and they could be together. They'd be able to hide it until she graduated, it couldn't be that hard could it? All they'd have to do is keep their private lives, well, private.

She glanced down at her watch and noticed that the lesson was now over. She dismissed the class and went to her desk to pack up. She saw Jane leave with Barry and she thought she was the only one left in the classroom until she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Miss Isles?" said the girl behind her. Maura definitely recognised the voice but she couldn't pinpoint it exactly. She turned round and saw that it was Taylor, one of Jane's friends.

"Taylor, can I help you?" she smiled.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you about something. Something quite important." the pretty girl said, not making eye contact with the teacher.

"I will try and help you. What is it?" she asked softly.

"Well first of all, it's not about me. It's about Jane." she said.

"Ok, keep going." she replied.

"Ever since you got here she's been generally a lot happier. She thinks that I don't know why, but I do. She thinks she can hide something as important as her sexuality from me but I've known for a while now. I can understand why she hasn't told me yet." she admitted.

"When you say she's been happier, what exactly do you mean?" Maura asked.

"Every time she's come away from talking to you, she's had an enormous grin plastered to her face. Every once in a while she'll just drift off into her own world with a small smile on her face and you can tell that she's thinking about you. She was so excited about you tutoring her and she was so happy on Friday but now she looks devastated. I've never seen her like this before, she won't talk to most of us. The only person she's spoken to is Barry." she replied.

"I see." the blonde said, trying her hardest to keep it together. It pained her to think that she had made the brunette feel that way.

"Now, I know it's none of my business but if anything happened at the weekend, you need to sort it out. I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one's watching. You want to be with her just as much as she wants to be with you. Don't blow your chance, go get her back." she said before turning to leave the classroom.

Maura was frozen to the spot, thinking deeply about what her student had said. She did want Jane. She wanted her more than she'd wanted anyone else before in her life. She'd been instantly drawn to the brunette student yet she had no idea why. She just wanted to be with her, hear her, touch her. She wanted all of her. She was going to get her back. She didn't know how or when, but she knew it was going to happen.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Jane had finally mustered up the courage to talk to Barry about her problems. They were on the basketball courts when she piped up.

"Hey Barry, can I talk for you for a sec?" she said, signalling for him to come closer to her.

"Sure, what is it?" he said, coming to stand in front of her.

"You know what you said yesterday about being able to talk to you about anything." she said, continuing when she received a nod off Barry. "Well, I need to talk to you about something. About Miss Isles and I." she finished.

"Ok, I'll help you if I can." he smiled, knowing this was quite a delicate situation for his friend.

"On Sunday her car broke down and she phoned me and asked me if I could come and pick her up. I said yes and once we got back to her place, she invited me in. Basically what happened was we kissed and it was amazing." she said.

"I'm struggling to find what's wrong with that." he laughed.

"After we kissed she said it could never happen and she virtually kicked me out." she added.

"Oh right, I see the problem." he said, understanding the brunette's situation.

"I'm devastated Frost, I feel like my heart's just been ripped out from inside me. I know it sounds stupid because I've only known her for a couple of week but I just felt like she was different. Special in a way. I just liked being with her, seeing her. Anything to do with her really." she confessed.

"It's not stupid Jane, I get it. You can't dwell on it. If it was meant to happen, it will. I can't promise anything but I can tell you this; she wants you just as much as you want her. She hides it well, but the amount of times I've caught her just staring out you looking love struck is unbelievable."

"Really?" she asked, astonished.

"Yes. She thinks no one notices it but I do. She sits there and stares at you will a smile playing around her lips. It's really cute actually." he laughed.

"How did I not notice that?" she questioned.

"You were to busy looking at her the same way." he answered truthfully.

"Do you think people have noticed?" she asked, not trying to deny what her friend had said.

"I'd be surprised if they had. All the girls are too busy checking themselves in the mirrors and all the boys are too busy trying to impress the girls!" he joked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she laughed.

"You need to try and look on the bright side of things. I'm sure everything with turn out alright." he finished, smiling at his friend.

"Thanks Frost, you've definitely helped." she smiled back.

They returned to the main building as they still had the afternoon left at school. Time went slowly but before she knew it the bell signalling the end of school was ringing. She grabbed her stuff and went home, this time in a better state of mind. She finished her homework and spent a little time with her family as she felt she'd been neglecting them over the past couple of days. Afterwards she went upstairs and went to bed, sleeping a lot better than she had the night before.

Little did she know that the following day was going to be a lot better than the one she'd just had.

**Hope you liked that. I have literally no idea where this is going. I'm just kind of writing the first thing that pops into my head.**

**Someone asked last week how it was going with the teacher I have a crush on. It depends on what you'd class as good. I learnt one new thing about her though. I'm really happy about this. She's gay :D We were in a class and one of the boys (I now officially hate him for this question btw) asked her whether she had a boyfriend or not. The whole class looked up at her, including me, and she just replied: 'No, me and my last ****_girlfriend_**** broke up two months ago.' There was like a small gasp from most of the class but I was at the back have a fucking party. I could barely control the grin that was covering my face. I had to bring my book up to cover my face, it was that bad. Also, in one of the lessons there are only like 7 people as it was an optional class. So she was helping me and her bracelet got stuck in the metal rings of my note book. She was struggling for like 7 seconds and she was so close to me and I was virtually hyperventilating. I bet that was attractive. But in the end she just looked up at me and said: 'I'm sorry' whilst smiling at me. She was looking straight into my eyes. Her eyes are the most beautiful shade of green you could ever imagine so I virtually melted on the inside. I just smiled back and replied: 'It's ok.' Then I helped her get it out. The best part was that in the process of doing this, I was virtually holding the hand that was attached to the binder. It was great and she smells lovely.**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there.**

The next morning she woke up feeling a bit brighter than she had the day before. _'Things can't be that bad can they? I'm sure I'll forget about her in the end, I haven't got too long before I graduate.' _she thought to herself, trying to look on the brighter side of things. However, just because she was trying to be optimistic, it didn't mean that there wasn't a voice in the back of her mind screaming that she'd never get over it. She decided to not dwell on the situation as thinking about it didn't help. She threw the covers off of her body and instantly felt the chilly air on her body. She felt the goosebumps rise on her skin and she shivered, quickly moving around to find something to wear. She grabbed her black jeans and quickly tugged her red sweater over her head, relishing in the softness of the fabric. She pulled her converse on and went down stairs to have some breakfast. She found her mother and two brothers in the kitchen.

Angela was preparing breakfast while the boys were fighting over the TV remote, again.

"Calm down boys! It's not even 9 o'clock and you're already fighting!" she said from the kitchen.

"Yeah, come on guys. Have your breakfast." she said, helping her mother out.  
Both boys turned their heads when they heard their sister speak up. They always listened to her as they both knew that if they didn't, they'd get a quick cuff round the ear. She'd never properly hurt them, she'd only given them warnings for if they were to really step out of line. Tommy had always been the worst behaved Rizzoli, he just couldn't keep himself out of trouble. Even though he was only 13, he'd managed to screw up a lot already. He'd recently started hanging out with a group of boys around Frankie's age. Jane undoubtedly didn't approve and Frankie wasn't exactly pleased. He knew these boys were trouble and he also knew that Tommy was at a very vulnerable age. He could easily give in to peer pressure and do something stupid like steal or smoke. Both his siblings only wanted the best for their younger brother but they couldn't mollycoddle him. He had to learn some things by himself, but they'd always told him that if he ever needed them they were there for him.  
Jane went into the kitchen and grabbed her bowl of cereal. After thanking her mother, she went into the living room and sat down. A couple of minutes later, her father walked into the room. He was already dressed which was rare as he usually didn't start work until later on.

"How come you're up so early?" she asked.

"I've got stuff to do." he replied, moving around the living room and gathering up his stuff.

"Aren't you gunna have breakfast?" she asked, surprised at her fathers lack of interest in food. He almost always wanted food.

"No, I'm alright thanks. I'll probably just pick up a sandwich or something from the shop." he replied.

"Ok then, see you later." she said, smiling at him.

"Bye." he smiled back as he left the room and made his way outside.

A couple more minutes passed and she finished her breakfast. Getting up, she walked into the kitchen to find her mother waiting for her.

"Was that your father?" Angela asked, starting to wash up the cereal bowls.

"Yeah, why?" she replied, grabbing some water.

"No reason." she lied.

Jane could tell that her mother was lying but she decided not to push her as she knew that if it was important, she'd tell her.

"I'm gunna go now." she said, leaving the kitchen. "Bye Ma." she said over her shoulder.

"Bye Janie, have a good day." Angela yelled from the kitchen.

After the short journey to school, she made her way to her locker to see that Barry was waiting for her.

"Hey Frost." she said upon arriving next to him.

"Mornin' Jane. How you doing?" he answered.

"Yeah, I'm good." she replied, smiling at him.

Before they had the chance to continue their conversation, they heard Jane's name being yelled from the other side of the halls.

"Jane, come quickly! It's Frankie!" Alex yelled.

She looked at Barry and Barry looked at her and before they knew it, they were both sprinting through the halls. They didn't even know what was happening, they only knew that it involved Frankie and at that moment in time, that was all that mattered. She normally didn't expect Frankie to get into trouble as Tommy had always been the troublemaker. Her youngest brother had started getting into fights on a regular basis but they normally didn't have any major consequences. Nobody had ever been severely injured, just a couple of cuts and bruises. When Jane had fought, however, there had been bloody lips and black eyes. She tried her hardest to stay out of fights but on a couple of occasions, people had pushed her to the limit and she'd gotten angry. It never really ended well for Jane's opponent.

They quickly reached the end of the hall and stopped next to Alex.

"Quickly, follow me!" he said, starting to run towards the back of the gym.  
They ran around the gym to the area at the back. There was hardly ever anyone there and when there was, they were up to no good. It was kind of known as a place that the kids came to do things they shouldn't.

"Back off Tyler!" she heard her brother say from around the corner.

When she rounded the corner she saw three boys closing in on her brother. She knew that Barry and Alex would follow her into the fight as they always had her back. All three of them bounded towards the bullies, pulling them away from Frankie and starting the fight. Jane had grabbed Austin, the smallest of the three. Even though he was the smallest, he was still a strong, athletic young man. She swung at him and hit his right cheek, making him stumble back. He looked up again and she could see the anger in his eyes. He took a swing at her but she ducked and quickly landed a couple of blows to his ribs. She heard him groan and she quickly looked round to see that Barry had taken Brad and Alex had taken Tyler. She looked back around to see Austin's hand flying towards her face. She didn't have enough time to duck it and it hit her right in the jaw. She felt a strong pain on the bottom of her lip and she knew that it had been busted open. She quickly focused again and saw that Austin was preparing to swing at her again. He swung his fist, intending to land a right hook, but Jane ducked. Austin's hand was now wrapped around his own body and Jane took the opportunity to land a hard uppercut on the bottom off his chin. His head flew back and he felt to the ground, groaning in pain. He definitely wasn't going to be getting back up to continue the fight.

As soon as Jane was sure he was down for the count, she turned around to see Tyler landing a hard blow to Alex's right cheek. Alex was obviously in pain but he continued to soldier on. He quickly got himself together and he landed three consecutive blows to different sides of Tyler's body. As soon as Tyler let his guard down, Alex swung his right fist as hard as he could, landing a sweet right hook on Tyler's smug face. He fell to the ground, also groaning. Two down, one to go.

Barry had taken Brad, the largest of the three boys. He was a very muscly boy and usually not one to be messed with. Barry, on the other hand, wasn't as muscly but he certainly wasn't weak. He was also agile and able to manoeuvre himself a lot easier than Brad could. Barry already had blood trickling down his cheek from a cut on the very end of his eyebrow. He was definitely going to have a black eye. He had just dodged a hard blow from the bigger boy and was about to swing his own fist when he fell backwards, having tripled on a stone. Brad quickly saw the opportunity and was about to hit Barry whilst he was down, when he was suddenly spun around. Frankie was behind him, waiting for the perfect moment. When he saw it, he used all his power and landed a massive right hook on Brad's cheek. Brad fell to the ground, cupping his face. Jane, Barry and Alex were left staring at Frankie in shock. Jane never knew that her brother packed such a punch.

"That was amazing! He's, like, twice your size!" Alex said, walking over and patting Frankie on the back. Both of them walked back to join Jane and Barry in the corner.

Their injuries weren't too severe. Jane and Alex had bloody lips and Barry had a bloody eyebrow. Although, Barry was almost definitely going to develop a black eye.

"Yeah bro, I never thought you had it in you!" she said, smiling at her brother. She winced slightly at the pain she felt from moving her bottom lip.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the three other boys getting up and stumbling away. They certainly wouldn't be messing with them again. It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't even waited for an explanation, she'd just pounced on the first boys she'd found.

"So, what was actually happening?" she asked.

"They kept saying something about how I was going to pay for something you did. It had something to do with Miss Isles I think." he replied, glad that his sister had come to help him. He didn't like to feel weak but he had definitely needed her then.

"Right, ok. I really doubt that they'll bother you again but it's probably best that you stay away from them." she said, knowing exactly what the bullies had been talking about.

"I will, don't worry." he replied.

"Come on guys, let's go clear ourselves up." Barry said, starting to walk back to the main building. Once they were inside they all went to their respective bathrooms. Jane cleaned up her lip and tried her hardest to make it look better. She wouldn't get stitches as it would heal quickly enough. She left the bathroom looking a lot better and she found that the boys were waiting for her. The had also cleaned up and were looking better.

"Get to class Frankie, we've already missed half of first period." she said, ushering her brother towards his classroom.

"Thank you Jane." he said before opening the door and entering the classroom.  
Jane smiled at the space that he'd just been and returned to be with her friends.

"That was one heck of a fight!" she said, patting Barry on the back.

"Tell me about it!" he exclaimed, laughing quietly.

"You both realise we're gunna be in deep shit for this, don't you?" Alex said.

"Oh yeah, we know." Jane said, understanding that there was definitely going to be consequences.

"We might as well get to class then." Barry said, starting to walk towards their classroom.

They had maths now and they knew that the teacher was a bit of a pushover so they wouldn't get into to much trouble for being late. They would, however, be getting a major telling off if the principal caught wind of what had happened.

There were strict rules about fighting and heavy punishments. It depended on the person that they were dealing with but it usually meant detention. They arrived at their class and after a minor telling off they continued their day as if nothing had happened. Their injuries were still painful but it wasn't anything that they couldn't handle.

Three lessons later and they'd thought they'd gotten away with it. They were wrong.

_'Jane Rizzoli, Barry Frost, and Alex Riley. Report to the principals office immediately.'_

As soon as that was said over the loudspeakers, the whole class turned to stare at the three off them. Their teacher dismissed them and they made their way to the principals office. Upon entering, they saw that Brad, Tyler, and Austin were already there. They really didn't look happy to be there.

"You three, sit down." said Principal Korsak. He was a big man with a gruff voice and whitish hair.

They did as they were told, taking the other three seats in the room.

"So, which one of you is going to explain to me what happened?" he asked, his voice stern. Nobody made a move to explain so he piped up again. "Why don't we make this a little easier? Jane, you're going to explain what happened." he stated.

Taking in a deep breath, Jane started to explain.

"This morning I was made aware of the fact that these three were bullying my brother, Frankie, behind the gym. Barry, Alex, and I went to help him and we had to use excessive force."

"Is this what happened boys?" he asked, turning to the sulking jocks.

"No!" they all said simultaneously.

"Care to give me your side of the story then?" he asked.

"We were talking to Frankie and they just pounced on us for no reason. They attacked us when we weren't even looking!" Brad exclaimed.

"I find that hard to believe as not one of these students has a record of unprovoked attack. Also, you seem to have a record of lying." he said, raising an eyebrow at the jocks.

"It's what happened, I swear." added Tyler.

"Strangely enough Tyler, I don't believe you either." the principal said sarcastically. "Look, here's what going to happen. You're all on school sports teams, correct?" he asked, continuing when he received a nod from Jane. "You are all banned from playing for three matches." he said.

Everybody groaned in disappointment as they didn't want to let their teams down. From what she'd heard, Brad, Tyler and Austin had a big football match coming up soon and she knew that they were all important players. Barry and Alex also had a basketball game coming up soon, but that was just a friendly. She didn't have a match scheduled yet but she knew that she would only be playing friendly matches for a while. Even though they'd all gotten the same punishment, the three jocks would definitely be suffering most. The principal dismissed them and they all went back to class. They their seats and continued as they normally would.

The day gradually came to and end and they were soon in their last lesson, science. Jane had managed to concentrate a bit more and was finding it easier to just look down at her text book. That way her mind wouldn't wonder to thinking about the things she could do to the beautiful woman in front of her. The school bell rang and the students started filing out of the classroom. Jane, Barry, and Alex were just about to leave when they heard their teacher call them. They walked over to the desk, wondering what she wanted.

"What happened to you three?" she asked, looking at the cuts and bruises in their faces.

"We got into a fight." Barry replied calmly.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her voice definitely taking on a caring tone.

All three students were quite shocked. They'd been to various classes throughout the day but not one single teacher had bothered to inquire as to why they were covered in cuts and bruises. The three students knew that it wasn't their job to care, but they'd all thought that at least one teacher would want to know why they looked like they'd been dragged through a bush. After a short silence Jane quickly replied.

"Yes, we're fine. Just some cuts and bruises." she said, trying her hardest to smile. Her lip still hurt her, and Maura caught onto it.

"If it's _'just some cuts and bruises'_, why did you wince when you smiled?" she inquired.

"It's nothing, honestly. It'll heal in a couple of days." Jane said.

"Ok then, you can go." she said to Barry and Alex. "I wanted to have a word with you though. It won't take long." she said, turning to Jane.

"Sure, go ahead guys. I'll catch you up later." she smiled, wincing again.

They left the room, closing the door behind them. That left only Jane and Maura together. They could both feel the tension in the air.

"What is it?" Jane asked softly. She wanted to be angry with the blonde, but she couldn't be.

"I wanted to talk to you about us." she replied, not looking Jane in the eyes.

"There isn't an us remember. You made that very clear the other night." Jane said, the sadness evident in her voice.

"I want to change that." she saw that Jane was about to say something so she stopped her. "Wait, let me finish. I've been thinking lately that I should go back to college. I like teaching, but I don't think it's for me. I want to go back and study to become a Medical Examiner. It won't be easy, but it'll be worth it." she finished.

"You're quitting?" she asked, surprised. Her new teacher had only been there for a couple of months.

"Yes, I am. Do you know what this means?" she asked.

"Not exactly." Jane replied.

"It means that I'm no longer going to be your teacher. It also means that I can do this." she said, leaning up and placing a delicate kiss on Jane's lips. They barely touched but it still sent a bolt of electricity through both their bodies. "On top of all of that though, it means I can ask you out on a date. Would you like to go on a date with me Jane?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at the shocked teenager.

"Definitely." Jane said, not bothering to point out the fact that she was still only seventeen. It didn't matter much though as her birthday was less than two weeks away. As soon as she turned eighteen she could do whatever she wanted, with whoever she wanted.

"Good. What about Saturday?" she asked, inwardly relieved that she hadn't been turned down by the brunette.

"Perfect. Do you want me to come and meet you at your house?" she asked.

She'd prefer that as she didn't want to have to explain to her mother where she was going with her teacher.

"Sounds good to me." the blonde smiled.

"I can't wait." the lanky teenager said, smiling at her teacher. "I'll see you tomorrow Maura." she said, turning round to leave.

"Oh, and Jane." she said, just as the brunette was about to open the door to leave. Jane turned around and, without a word, the blonde started walking over to her. She stopped right in front of her and leant up, placing a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. Jane moaned and wrapped her arms around Maura, pulling her in for a slightly hotter kiss. They ended the kiss and both women were breathing heavily.

"I've wanted to do that all week." said Jane.

"As have I." the blonde smiled.

She pulled away from Janes embrace and walked back to her desk.

"See you tomorrow." she smiled.

"Bye Maur." Jane replied, leaving the room and entering the empty halls.

Her mind was filled with different thoughts, all of which involving Maura. _'Did that really just happen? Have I actually got a date with her this Saturday? I can't believe it.' _she thought.

She walked down the halls, joining Barry and Alex in the car park.

"What was all that about?" asked Alex.

"Oh nothing, just about an exam." she lied. She didn't like lying to her friend but she had to in order to keep their secret.

"Cool, let's go." he said, getting into Barry's car.

They all went to Alex's house, Jane on her motor bike and the boys in Barry's car. They spent the night playing video games and eating junk food. Time flew by and before they knew it, it was nine o'clock and they had to be getting home. They said there goodbyes and Barry left in his car and Jane left on her motorbike. She soon arrived at her house as the journey wasn't very long at all. Upon arriving, she went straight up to her room and flopped onto her bed. Even though they were barely halfway through the week, she was already exhausted. She changed into her pyjamas and soon drifted of to sleep, a soft smile playing across her lips as she dreamt about the blonde.

**Ta Dah. Review? Last week I got a review saying that the fact that Jane is underaged is making people uncomfortable. Well, one person uncomfortable (that I know of). First of all, I'd like to say that I'm not trying to make people uncomfortable. It's not the intention of this story. Second of all, I have to make things like the car breaking down happen so that they can be together more. If I didn't make said things happen, nothing would happen between them and this story would be pointless, wouldn't it? Jane is going to be turning 18 soon though so don't worry. Probably in the next couple of chapters. I plan for Maura to quit around Christmas (story time) so she's still gunna be working at the school for a couple more chapters or so. It's how it's going to happen so don't complain because I'm not going to change it.**

**Oh and this chapter was really fun to write.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mis amigos.**

Jane spent most of the week thinking about her upcoming date. As she'd been caught off guard when Maura had asked her out, she hadn't even asked what they would be doing. She had no idea what she needed to wear or what time to be at the blondes house. Basically, all that she knew was that she a date with the most beautiful woman she knew.

On Thursday she decided she needed more information about the upcoming Saturday so after class, she stayed behind to talk to Miss Isles.

"Hey." she said simply, coming to stand in front of the teachers desk. Maura was slightly surprised as she hadn't realised there was anybody left in the classroom but as soon as she'd heard the husky voice, she was put at ease.

"Hello Jane." she smiled, looking up from her paperwork.

"I've got some questions." Jane said, unable to stop a grin from spreading across her face.

"Go ahead." Maura replied, grinning back.

A million questions ran through Jane's head as she stood there in front of the blonde. _'Where are we going? What should I wear? What time should I come to your house?'_ were all options at that moment in time. She quickly decided on the most important.

"What time should I be at yours?" she asked, keeping her calm. She chose to ask that first as she didn't really care what they were doing, she was just glad they were doing something together.

"How about you come to mine at five o'clock." she said.

"Sure." she smiled. "And what are we going to be doing?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." Maura smiled, her eyes twinkling as she saw the look on Jane's face.

"Can you at least tell me what I need to wear?" Jane asked softly.

"Nothing too dressy, but nothing too casual." she answered.

"Ok then, I'll see you at five on Saturday." she smiled, leaning over the desk and placing a soft kiss on the blondes lips.

"Mmmm." Maura sighed in approval. "Can't wait." she said.

"Me neither, bye Maur." she smiled, turning to leave.

"Bye Jane." Maura called after her.

The rest of the week flew by and before she knew it, Jane was stood in front of her open wardrobe doors, pondering what to wear. She'd worried most of the week about what she was going to wear which surprised her. She never worried about what other people thought about the way she dressed. As long as it was comfy and she liked it, she'd wear it. Today, however, was a completely different story. She was fretting uncontrollably about what she was going to wear for her date. _'When she said casual, did she mean really casual, or kind of casual. Should I wear jeans or shorts? What if it rains? Are we going to be outside? Jesus, I'm a wreck and the date hasn't even started yet!'_ she thought to herself. She decided that the best thing to do would be have a warm shower and think about it then.

She made her way to the bathroom and quickly stripped herself of clothing. Hopping into the shower, she turned the water on and sighed as the warm water fell onto the tense muscles of her back and neck. Time to decided. _'Ok Rizzoli, get it together.'_ she thought, trying her hardest to calm herself down. _'First of all, jeans or shorts? It's too cold for shorts, definitely jeans today. Now, what top can I wear? Why about a t-shirt? Nah, too casual. A shirt? Too dressy. Sweater? Perfect, I know just the one.'_ she thought, smiling to herself after coming to a conclusion. She turned off the water and steppe out into the cold air of the bathroom. After quickly drying off and getting dressed, she checked herself in the mirror. She nodded her head in approval. She looked good. Making her way downstairs, she encountered her mother in the kitchen.

"Hey Ma." She smiled, grabbing a glass of water and sipping it slowly.

"Hello Janie, you look lovely. Where are you going?" Angela asked.

_'Oh shit.'_ Jane thought to herself. If she told her that she was going on a date with one of her female teachers they'd probably just get into a massive row, but if she told her that she was going to see a guy, she'd just be raising her hopes up for nothing.

"Oh, um, just going to see some friends." Jane replied. She hated having to lie to her mother but she knew that now wasn't the right time to come out to her.

"Any nice boys in this group of friends?" Angela asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Barry's coming I think." Jane answered, pretending to not realise what her mother was implying.

"Come on Jane, you know what I mean." her mother said, slightly agitated at her daughters lack of enthusiasm to find a nice guy.

"No Ma, I won't be finding a nice guy tonight ok. Happy now?" she replied, raising her voice slightly.

"No, I'll be happy when you give me grandkids." she muttered.

"Well sorry to break it to you Ma, but that won't be happening anytime soon." Jane shot back.

"You need a nice man to settle down with Jane. Someone who can support you and care for you." Angela insisted.

"No, I don't. I'm independent and I don't need a man to keep me safe. I'm perfectly fine on my own. On top of that, I'm only 17. You trying to marry me off already?" she joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"You'll be 18 soon Jane." her mother stated. "I just want you to be happy, that's all." she added. Jane could see that she was telling the truth and instantly softened her expression.

"I know Ma, I'm happy as I am. Don't worry about me." she said softly. "I'm going now ok, I'll see you later. Don't wait up." she said, giving her mother a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye Janie." Angela said as Jane left the kitchen.

"Bye Ma." Jane replied, quickly leaving the house and getting on her bike. She pulled out her phone and quickly typed a message to Barry.  
_'If my Ma calls, cover for me.' _

She hit send and started her bike, driving off towards Maura's house. The ride was reasonably quick and before she knew it, Jane was stood outside of Maura's door. She took a deep breath, tried to calm her nerves and then knocked on the door. She heard footsteps inside and the door was soon opened to reveal a ravishingly beautiful Maura. She was dressed in a purple, long-sleeved top that hugged her figure and a pair of denim jeans that made her legs look amazing. On her feet she donned yet another pair of high heels. Jane's breath caught in her through as she looked the blonde up and down. She was truly stunning.

"You look beautiful." she said simply. She hadn't really meant to say it that bluntly but it had just come out that way.

"Thank you, as do you." Maura replied, blushing slightly and exiting her apartment. She closed the door behind her and they started to walk don the stairs.

"How are you?" Jane asked.

"I'm good thank you."Maura replied, smiling softly.

"So, you still not gunna tell me what we're doing tonight?" Jane asked, grinning at her date.

"Nope." Maura said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Aw come on, at least give me a clue!" Jane laughed.

"You'll find out when we get there." Maura laughed.

"No fair." Jane said, pouting like a small child.

Maura just laughed as they reached the blonde's car, got in, and drove towards there unknown destination. The whole journey Jane tried to figure out where they were going but she was unsuccessful. Every time she had guessed Maura had just laughed and shook her head. Jane suddenly started to recognise her surroundings as they turned off. _'Are we where I think we are?'_ she thought to herself. They soon turned into a car park and Jane's suspicions were confirmed. They pulled into a parking space and Jane turned to look at Maura. The blonde was just beaming at her, obviously pleased with herself.

"Maura this is..." Jane said before Maura cut her off.

"Fenway, this is Fenway." she beamed.

"You do realise that the Red Sox are playing tonight." Jane stated.

"Yes, versus the New York Yankees. Correct?" she said, pulling to tickets out of her bag.

"No way! You didn't! Maur, that's awesome!" Jane exclaimed, the Rizzoli grin plastered to her face. "Wait, how? These tickets were sold out weeks ago." she asked, the fact the these tickets were almost impossible to get a hold off suddenly dawning on her.

"My parents have donated quite a substantial amount of money over the years which means that Fenway gives us tickets to any game we want." she stated, had that Jane liked her idea of a first date.

"That's awesome!" Jane said once again. "Hang on, you got us a booth!" Jane exclaimed upon examining the tickets a little closer.

"I've been told they're some of the best seats." Maura smiled.

"They're the best!" Jane grinned, whilst leaning over to place a soft kiss on Maura's lips. Even though the kiss only lasted for a second or two, both women came out of it grinning like idiots.

"Ready?" Maura asked.

"Uh huh." Jane answered chirpily. "Let's go." she said, getting out of the car.  
Maura followed her and they made their way into the stadium. An attendant was waiting for them at the gate to show them to their seats.

"Miss Isles?" the young boy asked. He looked about Jane's age and was fairly attractive.

"Yes, that's me." Maura replied, smiling at the attendant.

"My name is Connor, I'm going to be your attendant for the evening. Follow me to your seats please." he said, smiling at both Jane and Maura. He started to walk away and the two girls followed him until they reached their seats. They had a booth all to themselves. It was also high up which meant they had an excellent view of the diamond.

"If you ladies would like anything, feel free to call me." he said. He left the room which left just Jane and Maura.

"Maura, this is incredible!" Jane said, peering at of the window at the field below them.

"I know, the view is amazing. I've never been to a baseball game before." she confessed.

"What?!" Jane exclaimed, sounding astonished. "You've never been to a game before?" she asked, unable to believe the blonde.

"No, I was never really into sports as a child. I was more interested I academics." she replied, laughing at Jane's inability to believe her.

"Well then Miss Isles, I guess it's time I give you a crash course on baseball." Jane grinned, moving closer to the smaller woman.

She quickly explained the rules to Maura, who soon grasped the concept of the game. They took their seats as the game began, ordering a couple sodas as the game went on. It was an exciting game but in the end the Red Sox ended up beating the Yankees. It was a close game. They left the booth and made their way back to Maura's car, hoping in and turning on the heating.

"That was great, Maur. Thank you." Jane smiled.

"It's not over yet." she smiled back, starting the engine and driving off.

"Where are we going?" Jane asked, surprised that they had more in store for the evening.

"Another surprise." Maura smiled, giggling when she saw Jane roll her eyes.  
Jane felt her stomach flip when she heard the small giggle emanate from the blonde. It was possibly the most adorable thing she'd ever heard.

"Any clues this time?" she asked, hoping to get some sort of information.

"We're almost there and it involves food." she said, looking over to read Jane's face. She'd given her enough information to keep her quiet but not enough to help her guess correctly.

"Yummy, I'm starving." Jane grinned.

Maura smiled back as they turned down a dark, bumpy road. The car's headlights beamed ahead of them and they soon reached the end of the park. Maura parked the car next to a lamppost and turned to smile at Jane.

"We're having a picnic." she stated, grinning at Jane.

"Sounds good to me." Jane smiled back.

They got out of the car and Maura grabbed the picnic basket and blanket from the boot. They walked down a bit more and found a well-lit patch of grass that overlooked the lake. Maura laid the blanket down and started to unpack all of the food. She had sandwiches, scotch eggs, fruit, cheese... Jane's mouth watered as the delicious looking food was placed in front of her.

"Help yourself." said Maura as she skewered a piece of cheese.

Jane took a sandwich and started to eat it, savouring the taste.

"These are delicious." Jane said, taking another bite.

"They are quite nice, aren't they." she replied, smiling at Jane.

They continued to eat, making small talk as they did. Once they'd finished Maura moved the basket and lay down on her back and gazed up at the stars. Jane quickly followed her, laying down beside her.

"They're beautiful, aren't they." she smiled, looking up into the night sky.

"Very." Jane replied.

They stayed like that for another half an hour, chatting about their lives.

"We should probably get going." Maura said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Yeah, Ma'll kill me if I'm too late." she laughed.

"I better be getting you home then." Maura said, laughing with Jane.  
Maura started picking up the things but was stopped by Jane.

"No, let me. This has been a wonderful date and it's the least I can do to help." she said as she packed everything away and rolled up the blanket. Walking over to Maura's car, she loaded the stuff into the boot and walked back to Maura.

"Tonight has been great." she said, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist.

"I think so too." Maura smiled, bring her arms up to loop around Jane's neck. Jane leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on Maura's lips. She felt the blonde's tongue running across her bottom lip and she gladly let her in, groaning as their tongues brushed against each other. The kiss began to get pretty hot so Maura pulled away, not wanting to go too far too soon. She instantly missed the feeling of the brunette's lips against her own. She had to make something clear to the teenager and she decided that that was the perfect time.

"Jane, kissing is fine but we can't do anything more yet. Not until you're 18." she said, wanting to tell the brunette in advance so that she wouldn't get her hopes up.

"I get it, I don't want to move too fast either." she said, smiling at the smaller woman and leaning down to place a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. Maura removed her hands from around Jane's neck and took one of the brunette's hands in her own, leading her back to the car. They got in a chatted happily as they made there way back to Maura's. They'd have gone straight to Jane's but she still had to pick up her motorcycle. Upon arriving, Jane walked Maura to her door and started to say goodbye.

"I had a great time this evening Maur." Jane said, smiling at the blonde.

"As did I, we definitely need to do this again." Maura replied.

"Yes, for sure." Jane grinned. "I'll see you on Monday ok." Jane added.

"Ok, bye Jane." Maura said.

"Bye Maur." Jane said, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the blondes lips.

"Sleep well." she added, winking at the smaller woman.

She turned and left, leaving Maura watching her from her doorstep. She got on her bike and drove home, a smile permanently plastered to her face. She'd had a brilliant time and couldn't wait until their next date. Once she arrived, she greeted her family and went up to her. She was quite tired so she decided not to stay up too late. When she finally fell asleep, she dreamed about her teacher.

**Ooh la la. God, I'm so tired. It's my friends party tonight and I'm going with Alex so that should be fun. Not as a date, just as friends. I think. I'm not completely sure to be honest. Alex and I did do stupid/funny things this week but I can't be bothered so I'll tell you next week. Also Alex did something really sweet that made me realise how close we actually are. It was so cute. I'll tell you next week though. I'm not really sure whether I'm going to be able to get the chapter out on time next week. I'm really busy with school at the moment.**

**Oh, and sorry it's not as long as the other chapters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm unbelievably sorry for this being a week late. I'm lazy, what more can I say? Actually, it's because I've been studying my ass off.**

The next day was uneventful and soon came to an end, leaving Jane dreading having to get up on a Monday morning. She set her alarm and went to bed, really not looking forward to her early wake up call. She always had to get up a little earlier on Mondays just so that she could get to school on time. After a good nights sleep, she was woken up by the sound of her alarm. Grumbling to herself, she got out of bad and went for a quick shower. She felt a lot more relaxed as the warm water fell onto her shoulders and down her back. She got out and felt the chilly air hit her skin, making goosebumps rise all over her body. She quickly rapped a towel around herself and made her way back to her bedroom, where she began to get dressed. She threw on a pair of old denim jeans and a black jumper. On her feet she donned her old, worn converse that she almost always wore. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs, walking into the kitchen to find it completely empty. Shrugging, she poured herself some cereal and began to eat in silence. Just as she was finishing she saw Frankie enter the kitchen, behind him an extremely tired looking Tommy.

"You ok guys?" she asked them, washing her bowl and leaving it to dry.

"Yeah." Tommy replied, barely with it.

"Want some cereal?" she asked, deciding that as their mother wasn't there to do it for them, she'd do it.

"Yes please." Frankie said politely, smiling at his sister.

"Go sit down, I'll get it for you now." she replied, smiling back at the both. Even though they could be annoying sometimes, she really did love her brothers.

She quickly poured two bowls of cereal and walked out into the living room, finding both boy stood completely still in the middle of the room. She walked around the to see what the fuss was about and saw her father asleep on the couch. By the way his hair was tussled and the awkward position he was in, it looked like he'd been there for the majority of the night. She'd known that her parents hadn't been getting along perfectly the past couple of weeks but she hadn't known it was this bad. She'd though it was just a little argument that had been going on for a while, not a full blown fight. By the looks of it, her mother had made her father sleep on the couch for the night. It wasn't looking good at the moment and Jane knew it was probably best to get the boys out and give them something to take their minds off the situation.

"Come on guys, come have your breakfast." she said, ushering them back to the kitchen. She handed them their bow,s and they both started to eat eagerly. She could tell that Tommy had virtually forgotten about what he'd seen and wasn't analysing it any further, but it was clear to her that Frankie wasn't going to be letting go of it so easily. She'd have to prepare herself for the questions he'd almost certainly be asking her later. "I'm gunna go talk to Pop ok." she said, trying her hardest to flash them a reassuring smile.

"Can I come too?" Tommy asked, wanting to know more about what was going on.

"No, buddy. You stay here and finish your breakfast with Tommy." she said softly.

When she received a nod from the 15 year old she walked back to the living room, finding her father in the same position he'd been in when she'd first seen him.

"Pop." she said, putting her hand on his shoulder and rubbing softly. "Pop, wake up." she repeated, louder now. She shook him a little until she saw his eyes start to flicker open.

"What?" he grumbled, his voice groggy from only just having woken up.

"What happened?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Huh?" her father replied, still not fully awake.

"Why are you out here on the couch?" she asked again, trying to make it easier for him.

"Oh, me and your mom go into a little disagreement. I thought it would be better if I slept out here for the night." he replied, being honest with his eldest child.

"Right, ok." she said, not completely sure how to respond to that.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Quarter to nine, why?" she replied, pulling out her phone to check.

"I'm late for work." he said, jumping up from the couch. His bones cracked and he began to hobble upstairs to get dressed, leaving Jane alone with her thoughts.

As she stood there trying to comprehend the severity of her parents fight, she realised that she'd never thought about what it would be like if her father or mother were to leave. Sure, she'd thought about how she'd feel if one of her parents had to leave but she'd never once thought about what would happen afterwards. If her father left them, how would they survive? She knew he'd have to pay child benefits but would that be enough for them to get by on? Would her mother have to start working? And what if her mother left? Would her father be able to look after Tommy and Frankie like Angela did? Jane knew she'd be ok, she only worried for her brothers. Her father obviously knew how to look after them, but would he get the time? If he stopped working to make time for them, he wouldn't be earning any money but if he continued to work, he wouldn't be able to look after them as much. What about the house? Who'd keep it? Would there end up being a huge fight over everything? Would they have to go to court over small, unimportant things like who got to keep what? Would it end in her mother despising her father or vice versa? So many questions were running through her head but one in particular caught her attention. _'When?'_ She'd known it was going to happen for a while now. Even if only subconsciously, she'd known. At first she hadn't wanted to accept it but then she'd realised that she rather have her parents happy and apart, than miserable and together. If she really thought about it, the fights had been going on for a couple of months. At first they'd only been minor things like who would be washing the dishes, or who'd be taking out the trash. Then they'd turned into bigger, louder fights. They were the ones that made her start to worry about the possibility of a divorce. She'd knew that Frankie had also noticed, he wasn't a stupid boy. Tommy, however, seemed oblivious to the fact that his parents were constantly rowing and continued his life like nothing was wrong. Jane wasn't sure whether this was his way of coping, or whether he didn't care. Even though he acted as if nothing were wrong, she could tell that somewhere, deep down inside him, he cared just as much as the other two. He was just putting on a brave face, as most of the Rizzoli's were.

She was brought out of her daydream by the sound of slippers shuffling into the room. She turned to look at her mother and was surprised by what she saw. In front of her stood a groggy looking Angela Rizzoli, wearing only her pyjamas and slippers. Jane couldn't remember the last time her mother had come downstairs in only her pyjamas. She always got dressed before coming down to see them. She had bags under her eyes and sleep in her eyes. If Jane had to be completely honest, she looked terrible. Worn out if anything.

"Ma, you ok?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, just tired." her mother yawned, going over and slumping down on the couch.

"You seen Pop?" she asked, wanting to know how she'd respond.

"Yes." she replied curtly.

"Ok, I'm gunna go now or I'm going to be late. See you tonight." she said, leaning down and placing a light kiss on her mother's cheek. She nearly ever kissed her mother but this morning she was feeling a little sorry for her. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door, stopping in the doorway to yell to her brothers.

"Bye guys!" she yelled, hearing a soft _'Bye Jane'_ in response. She left, got on her bike, and rode to school, trying to clear her mind of all the negative thoughts currently bouncing around in her head.

She arrived at school and, as per usual, went to her locker to grab her books. She had maths first, then English literature, and afterwards science. She didn't really like her timetable but it was what she was given, she couldn't change it. She made her way to her maths class and sat down, opening her notebook to find her unfinished homework. _'Let's just hope he doesn't pick me.'_ she thought to herself, realising this wasn't the first time she hadn't done her maths homework. She knew that if her teacher found out, she'd get detention. She decided to just hope for the best. She soon heard her teacher walking into the classroom, his books in his hand. He sat at his, quickly checked the classroom to see if everyone was there, and then began. He started calling out random people, asking each of them for the answers. It came to the last question and Jane thought that she'd been lucky when...

"Jane Rizzoli." he said, his voice ending her hopes of being able to go to Barry's that night.

"Yes, sir." she responded, hoping that if she was polite he may ease up on her a little.

"The answer?" he asked.

"I haven't done my homework." she said.

"Detention." he replied simply.

"But sir..."

"No buts. You have detention tonight, end of." he finished, moving on to ask another student.

Jane decided it was probably best not to protest any more as she definitely didn't want more detention on top of what she already had. She just finished her homework and kept to herself for the rest of the class. When the bell rung she went to the teachers desk, picked up her detention slip and made her way to her English class. She arrived on time, homework done, and the class went by pretty quickly. That left only science before she had a free period. She entered the classroom and went to sit at her desk, waiting patiently for her blonde teacher to arrive. When the class heard the sound of heels coming down the corridor, they all stopped talking and every set of eyes in the room turned to look at the door. Their teacher entered, looking stunning in a purple dress, and went to her desk.

"Morning class." she said, trying her hardest not to look to the back of the class where the brunette was sitting.

"Morning Miss Isles." replied some of the kids known to be teachers pets.

"Open your books to page 49." she said, quickly flicking her eyes to see the brunette staring straight at her.

Jane had been like that for quite a while, just staring at her. She liked to look at her, she was beautiful woman after all. After continuing to just openly stare at the blonde for another five minutes, she looked around the classroom and saw that she wasn't the only one gawking at the blonde. Most of the boys were all drooling over her and even some of the girls were checking her out. Obviously she'd noticed it before but it hadn't bothered as much as it did now. She didn't know why, she just hated the idea of other people drooling over her Maura_. 'Wait, your Maura? Don't get ahead of yourself Jane, you've only had one date!'_ she thought to herself, confused at why she was being so protective. She looked back at Maura, catching her eye. She smiled softly at her and, as she was at the back of the class where no one could see her, threw her a quick wink. She was rewarded when a slight blush crawled up her teachers neck, not noticeable unless you were looking for it. She smiled again, more to herself than anyone else.

Class flew by and before she knew it, she was outside during there free period talking to Barry.

"Hey." she said, smiling at her friend.

"How you doing?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"Yeah, I'm good." she replied.

"So, you got detention." he stated.

"Yup, a whole hour of it."

"Lucky you." he replied sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." she laughed.

"Well, at least not many other people have got it today. I think there was only one other kid so far so at least you won't have people bothering you." he said, trying to look on the bright side of things.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Do you know who's holding it today?" she asked.

"No, I don't sorry." he replied. "Let's just hope for your sake that it's not Mr Green."

"Yeah, let's hope so. I swear that guy hates me in particular." she laughed.

"He does see to have slight aversion towards you." he said, laughing with her.

"Come on, let's go find the others." she said, starting to walk towards the main building.

They soon found their friends and spent the rest of their free period with them.

Afterwards they went to the cafeteria to have lunch. The food wasn't brilliant but it was ok.

The last three classes of the day seemed to go on forever but they were finally let out. Everyone signed in relief when the school bell rang. Well, everyone except Jane. She still had a hour of detention left.

She quickly got to the detention room and waited outside for a couple of minutes, not wanting to enter before the other kid. She soon saw him rounding the corner and she recognised him as Harvey Morris. He was a regular troublemaker so she wasn't that surprised to see him there.

"What are you here for?" she asked him, not bothering with the pleasantries.

"Texting in class and throwing paper balls at other kids. You?" he replied simply.

"Didn't do my homework." she replied, embarrassed that she was there for such a boring thing. If she had to be there, she at least wanted it to be for something badass.

"Right, how long?" he asked.

"Hour, you?" she asked, thinking that as he'd done something a lot worse than her he'd be in there longer.

"Forty-five minutes." he replied, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"What?! How come you got so little?!" she exclaimed.

"We had Ms Jenkins." he laughed. She was known as a bit of a pushover around the school and she barely ever gave out detentions. When she did, they barely ever lasted for more than an hour.

"Unfair!" she said, sounding like a little kid.

"I know." he laughed, opening the door and entering the detention room. He held the door open for her and she walked through, thanking him in the process.

She looked up to check which teacher was holding detention that day and a massive smile spread across her face. _'Maura.'_ she thought to herself, unable to not just stand there grinning. Harvey walked around her and went I've to the desk. Miss Isles took his detention slip and signed. He smiled politely at her and then took a seat at the back of the class. Now it was Jane's turn to get her slip signed. She strode up to Maura's desk and gave her her slip. She decided not to say anything much as she knew that Harvey could hear everything they were saying.

"Hey." she said, smiling down at the blonde.

"Hello Jane, what brings you to detention?" she asked.

"I didn't do my maths homework." she replied.

Maura just gave her a admonishing look and signed the slip. Jane giggled softly when she saw the start of a smile play across the blonde's lips.

"Take a seat." she said, trying her hardest not to just grin at the brunette.

Jane saw this as the perfect opportunity so as she leaned over to pick up her signed slip, she softly whispered something in Maura's ear. She then walked away to sit down, leaving the blonde slightly blushing.

Maura sat there for at least ten minutes thinking about what Jane had said before she started to work again. _"Only if I can sit on your lap."_ Such a simple sentence that implied so much more. Why was it that this one girl could turn her into such a... such a... mess! That was what she was, a mess! After Jane had uttered those simple words, she'd barely been able to think straight. Also she could think about was how it would feel to have the brunette's lips on her own again. How it would feel to be near her again. After calming herself a little, she looked up to see that the brunette was looking at her, obviously happy that her little trick had worked. _'That girls going to be the death of me.'_ she thought to herself, before ducking her head to finish gradin her exam.

Before she knew it, forty-five minutes had passed and the young teenage boy at the back of the class was getting ready to leave. He walked to the front of the class and asked permission to leave, which she of course granted. That left only her and Jane. She looked back down at the exams in front of her and decided not to say anything. She just waited to see what would happen.

Five minutes passed and for all she knew, the brunette was still in her chair. She was proven wrong though when she felt someone whisper in her ear.

"Boo." the brunette whispered.

Maura turned her heads eyeing Jane right next to her. _'How did she even get here? I didn't hear her move.'_ she thought. The thought soon left her mind though as she felt the brunette's soft lips pressed against her own. It was a soft, short kiss but both women enjoyed it greatly.

"I missed you." Jane said.

Maura just smiled and moved back in, placing another kiss on the teenagers lips.

"You should probably sit down, it is detention after all." she said, trying to hide the smile on her lips.

"What, no exceptions for your favourite student?" Jane asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Nope, not in school." she laughed.

"Does that mean there are exceptions _outside_ of school?" she asked seductively.

"Maybe." she answered, her voice just as seductive as Jane's.

"I like the sound of that." Jane replied, going back and sitting at her desk.

They both controlled themselves for the remaining five minutes and once the hour was up, they both left. Jane was just about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was it was Maura so she took of her helmet so she could hear her.

"Jane, do you want to come to mine for a drink or something?" she asked, knowing exactly what the _'or something'_ implied.

"I thought you'd never ask." she replied with a wink. "I'll meet you there." she said.

"Ok, see you there." she said, happy that the brunette had excepted her offer.

Jane pulled her helmet back on and drove off just as the blonde was getting into her car. Both of them had grins plastered to their face, looking forward to the_ 'something'_ that was going to be happening in the near future.

**Ok, before I get reviews saying stuff about how they wouldn't be kissing at school here's you explanation. It's detention, they're the only one's at the school. Plus, it's a story. If I don't want them to be seen, nobody will see them. Also, THIS STORY WILL REMAIN TO BE PG-13 ALL THROUGH THE NEXT CHAPTER OK. Jane's not 18 yet so nothing beyond heavy make out sessions and maybe a little light groping will be happening. My friends party was good. Alex was insane, as per. Last week I said that Alex did something really cute and that I was going to tell you this week but I'm not ok. I can't be bothered. It was really nice though. That's all you really need to know. **

**Also, I can't believe I haven't said this before but I've got Instagram- ellawebber410. Follow me if you like. There are some really old photos on there. Me and Alex look about twelve in a couple (most) of them.**

**Updates are probably going to be further apart now that school has properly kicked off. Sorry, but studying comes first.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really sorry about not updating in ages. I'm not even going to blame it on studying as I had all of Christmas break to write but I literally wrote nothing. Not a single word. I wrote this in 6 hours somehow and I haven't proofread it or anything. I hope you like it though. Oh, and this is also a lot shorter than other chapters. Sorry about that.**

Jane was first to arrive back at Maura's house as her teacher refused to go even one mile an hour faster than the limit. She leant against her bike as she waited for Maura to arrive, smiling brightly as she saw the white audi in the distance. The blonde pulled up and got out of the car, smiling when she saw the teenager waiting for her. Jane walked towards the shorter woman and stopped directly in front of her, leaning down to give her a chaste kiss.

"You could drive a little faster you know." she teased.

"I was driving as fast as the law allows, it's you that needs to change your speed." Maura laughed, taking the taller woman's hand and guiding her towards the front of the building. They slowly made their way up the stairs, giggling and teasing each other as they went. Once they'd reached the top floor, Maura reached into her bag and pulled out her keys. She started to unlock the door when she felt a pair of arms slither around her waist.

"You're not making this easy." Maura said as she tried, and failed, to successfully fit the key into the lock.

"You're a genius, I'm sure you'll figure it out somehow." the teenager replied whilst alternating between nibbling and kissing her girlfriend's neck.

"When was your birthday again?" Maura mumbled, thinking about all the things she'd do to Jane once she turned 18.

"Not long now, 2 weeks." she laughed, knowing exactly what was running through Maura's mind.

Once the shorter woman finally managed to open the door, she grabbed the brunette and pulled her inside. She wasted no time in pushing her tall girlfriend up against the door and pulling her into a steamy kiss. They both moaned as their tongues sensually brushed together. Jane ran her hands down the blonde's body until she reached her toned butt. She lifted the light body up and felt strong legs wrap around her waist. She quickly spun them around so that Maura's back was to the wall. She pushed the shorter woman against it and started to kiss down her neck, occasionally biting softly. Not only could she feel her girlfriend's out of control pulse against her lips, but she could also feel her throat vibrating as she let out moans of pleasure. She slowly started to trail the tip of her tongue up Maura's neck until she reached her earlobe. She gave it a soft bite and then moved back to plant a passionate kiss on her teacher's plump lips.

"Jane...mmmm... the couch." Maura mumbled as Jane was planting soft kisses along her jaw.

The brunette swiftly lifted her away from the wall and towards the couch, where she laid her down

and hovered above her. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck, pulling her down into yet another hot kiss. Feeling confident, Jane slipped her hand under the smaller woman's top and revelled in the softness of the skin she found there. Maura knew she should stop her, but she couldn't. Only when she felt Jane's hand climb higher did she realise she really had to stop this whilst she could. If she let Jane carry on, she knew she wouldn't have the willpower to stop her.

"Jane, we need to stop." she mumbled, not even convincing herself.

"Are you sure you mean that?" Jane asked as she sucked on Maura's pulse point.

"Mmmm...yes." she managed to get out. "We have to wait until you're 18." she finished, her voice surer now.

"Fine, I guess you're right." Jane sighed, pulling herself away from the blonde. Maura lifted her feet up and Jane sat in the space they had left, pulling her girlfriend's feet onto her lap and removing her expensive heels.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked, lightly massaging the feet resting on her lap.

"I have a very interesting documentary that I've yet to watch. It's about giant snails and their mating rituals." Maura said.

"Um, I think I'll pass. Haven't you got any DVD's?" Jane asked.

"I have one that an old work colleague gave to me. I've never even opened it." she replied.

"What is it?" Jane asked. In her view, anything was better than the documentary Maura had described.

"Rocky, I think." the blonde replied.

"Seriously? You've never seen Rocky? Come on!" Jane exclaimed. "It's almost obligatory to watch Rocky at least one!" she laughed.

"I better go get it then." Maura laughed, getting up and going to look for it.

It wasn't long before she returned, DVD in hand. She loaded it into her DVD player and then went into the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" Maura asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sure. I'll have a beer please." she replied, trying her luck.

"Try again." Maura laughed.

"Fine, I'll have a soda." she laughed.

Maura soon came back holding two sodas. She'd normally have a wine but it'd be unfair for her to drink when Jane couldn't. She plonked herself down next to Jane just in time as the film was just starting. She handed one of the sodas to her girlfriend and cuddled into her side. She let out a sigh of satisfaction and they both started to watch the film.

Two and a half hours later, the film had finished and Maura and Jane were just cuddling on the couch.

"So what did you think?" Jane asked.

"I liked it." Maura replied, smiling up at the teenager.

Jane just smiled back and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Maura's lips.

"I better get going now. Ma's gunna be worrying about me soon" Jane sighed, not wanting to leave yet.

"Ok then." Maura replied, obviously thinking the same thing as Jane. "I had a really nice time today. We should do it again sometime." she smiled.

"Yeah, we should." the brunette replied, smiling softly at Maura.

They both got up and Maura walked Jane to the door. Once there, Jane turned around and leant down to place a soft, loving kiss on Maura's lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok." Jane smiled.

"Goodbye Jane, I'll see you soon." Maura replied, placing a light kiss on Jane's cheek.

The teenager turned and left, leaving her teacher in the apartment. She quickly went down the stairs and out of the building. She got on her bike and drove home, a grin plastered to her face. it didn't take her long to get home and before she knew it, she was pulling into her driveway. She made her way inside, greeting her family on the way up to her room. She'd rather not be bombarded with questions from her mother. She decided to finish of some homework before facing her family. After 15 minutes, she was done and she was starting to get hungry. She left her bedroom and slowly made her way downstairs. She could smell her mothers cooking and it instantly made her tummy rumble.

"Hey Ma, how you doin'?" she asked, walking into the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

"Don't you 'How you doing' me young lady! I've been worried sick! You could have at least given me a call!" her mother exclaimed. Even though Jane was 17, her mother still told her off like a 7 year old."So, what were you doing that was so important?" Angela asked.

"Um, I was just hanging out with some friends." Jane lied.

"Which friends? Do I know them?" her mother asked, nosy as always.

"No Ma, you don't know many of them. Barry was with me though. You know him." Jane replied, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be cheeky, I'm not in the mood." the older Rizzoli said, shooting her daughter daggers. "You haven't fallen into a bad crowd, have you?" she inquired.

"Ma, no! I'm fine! They're just some friends from school." Jane replied, knowing that her mother would never let her leave the house if she became a, what her mother called, menacing youth.

"Good, I don't want you getting into trouble." Angela smiled. "You're a good girl Janie, I don't want you getting into trouble."

"I won't Ma, I promise." she replied, feeling closer than ever to her mother.

Soon, a buzzer went off, signalling that food was ready. Angela started plating it up and Jane laid the table, calling her brothers as she did. They both came fumbling into the room, squabbling as they went.

"Stop it you two." Angela said as she brought the food out.

"Mmm, lasagne." Tommy said, spooning a massive portion onto his plate.

"Hey Tommy, wanna leave some for the rest of us!" Frankie exclaimed, grabbing the spoon from his brother.

"A smaller portion is better for you, chubby!" Frankie teased, knowing it would piss his brother off.

"Shut up Tommy, it's muscle!" the older brother replied.

"Suuuure it is." Tommy laughed.

"Both of you stop it!" Angela exclaimed, sitting down at the table.

"Yes Ma." they both replied in unison.

"Where's Pop?" Tommy asked.

"He's working. He said he'd be home by now but he's obviously been delayed." their mother replied, not bothering to cover up the icy tone in her voice.

"I'm sure he's just run into some traffic or something." Jane said, trying to reassure her brothers that everything was ok. "Eat up otherwise it'll get cold." she smiled, trying to change the subject.

After that, they ate in silence apart from a couple of questions about how their days had been. Once everybody had finished, Jane volunteered her brothers and herself up for doing the washing up. In her view, it was the least they could do to repay their mother for what she did. The boys grumbled at first but after their older sister shot them a death glare, they almost ran into the kitchen. It didn't take long to finish it as they were 3 people. They were soon back in the living room watching TV with their mother. After about 15 minutes, they heard the door unlock and their father stumble in.

He walked into the living room and was given one look by Angela and then dismissed. Jane could tell that her mother was mad.

"Your dinner's in the microwave." she said through gritted teeth.

He stumbled towards the kitchen, looking pretty unsteady really. Both Jane and her mother could tell that he was drunk. Five minutes and a series of strange noises later, he emerged from the kitchen with his plate of lasagne in hand. He sat down at the dinner table and started to eat, not even bothering to communicate with his family. Once he'd finished, he went back out into the kitchen and left his plate on the counter, knowing that Angela would clean it for him. He walked back into the living room and plonked himself into his chair, falling asleep after five minutes. It was getting late so Jane decided to hit the hay.

"I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." she said, smiling at her family.

"You too boys, you've both got school tomorrow." Angela said.

Both both boys went to protest until they saw Jane shooting them evils.

"Come on guys, it's late." Jane said, guiding the boys upstairs. "See you tomorrow Ma." she said.

"I'll be up soon, I'm just going to turn this damn contraption off." she laughed.

Jane laughed at her mother's inability to embrace technology. She reached her room, quickly changed into her pyjamas and went to say goodnight to her brothers. First she went to see Tommy. She knocked on his door, entering when he said it was ok.

"Night Tommy, sleep well." she said.

"Night Jane, see you tomorrow." he replied.

She closed his door and walked further down the hallway until she reached Frankie's door. Once again, she knocked and waited for a response before entering.

"Hey Frankie, I just came to say goodnight." she smiled.

"Goodnight Jane." Frankie smiled.

"Night night Frankie." she responded closing the door.

Before she could completely close it, however, she heard her brother call her name.

"Yes Frankie?" she asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" he inquired. "You have to promise to tell the truth though."

"Of course you can, I promise to tell you the truth." she replied.

"Do you think Ma and Pop are going to get a divorce?" he asked.

"Well, Frankie, they're going through a rough patch and..."

"Yes or no?" Frankie interrupted, not wanting his sister to sugar coat it for him.

"Yes, I do." Jane admitted. "They just don't get on and it's kind of inevitable."she added.

"Me too." Frankie sighed.

"Everything will be ok Frankie, I promise." Jane said, trying to reassure him.

"I hope so." he replied.

"Get some sleep, buddy. Don't worry about this. I'm sure everything will be just fine." she said, trying to comfort her brother.

"Ok, night Jane." he yawned.

"Goodnight Frankie." she said before turning off his light and leaving the room.

She made her way back to her room, feeling her eyelids getting heavier with every step she took. Once she reached her room, she closed the door, turned off the light and got into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Review please ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you like it :)**

The next morning she woke up, showered and quickly got dressed. Afterwards, she made her way downstairs, passing her late-rising brothers in the hallway.

"You better be quick or you're gunna be late." she warned them, her voice still husky from sleep.

She continued down the stairs and went into the living room, once again finding her father on the couch. She kind of just wanted her parents to end it now. They'd been fighting for what seemed like forever and she didn't like the way her father had been treating her mother recently. He took her for granted on a daily basis. Jane couldn't remember the last time he'd offered to do anything around the house. She didn't want to accept it as this man was her father but, in the back of her mind, she new her mother deserved a lot better. Suddenly, she heard rustling in the kitchen and assumed her mother must be getting their breakfasts ready. She walked into the kitchen, a fake smile on her face as she did. She was trying to be strong but it was getting harder every day her parents continued fighting.

"Hey Ma, want some help?" she asked her mother.

"Morning Janie." the older Rizzoli greeted. "If you could pour you and your brothers some juice that'd be great thanks." she smiled.

Jane did as she was told, pouring the juice and putting it next to the bowls of cereal on the counter. Soon her brothers came bumbling into the kitchen to get there breakfast.

"Morning Ma." Tommy mumbled through a mouthful of cereal.

"Don't eat with your mouth full." she scolded, the corners of her mouth quickly turning up into a

smile. "How did you sleep?" she asked, a softer tone in her voice.

"Like a baby." he smiled, this time waiting until he'd swallowed his cereal.

"What about you Frankie. Sleep well?" she asked her eldest son.

"I slept really well thanks Ma." he smiled.

Jane could tell he wasn't completely telling the truth. This whole ordeal was having a lot more of an effect on him than it was on his younger brother. Frankie was old enough to realise that this would change their lives, whereas Tommy was a little less aware of the severity of everything.

"Eat up guys, school starts in 15 minutes." Jane reminded them. "I'm going now, see you later." she added, quickly washing her bowl.

"Bye Janie." her ma smiled.

Jane smiled back and then left, receiving a grumbled goodbye from both her brothers. She grabbed her bag and quickly rode to school. When she arrived she was surprised to see Taylor waiting for her.

"Hey Taylor, how you doing?" she smiled, feeling like hadn't spoken to her friend in ages.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?" Taylor replied.

"Same, where's Alex?" Jane asked, noticing that Taylor wasn't with her boyfriend for once.

"He's off sick. Um, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" she replied, walking away from everyone. She felt that what Taylor was going to ask was for her ears only.

"Are you gay?" Taylor asked, never one to sugar-coat things.

"Um, well..." Jane started.

"Jane." Taylor groaned just wanting a straight answer.

"How did you know?" the brunette asked, knowing that Taylor already knew the answer to her question.

"I kinda had a hunch before but as soon as Miss Isles arrived I knew for sure." she replied.

"Oh god, is it that obvious?" Jane exclaimed.

"Only to the people that know you well." she answered.

"Frost said the same thing." Jane laughed. "Does Alex know?" she asked.

"Yeah, he had a hunch before I did." she laughed.

"Good to know you guys were discussing my sexuality behind closed doors." Jane said sarcastically.

"It's not the only thing we do behind closed doors." Taylor said, knowing Jane was only joking.

"Taylor!" Jane exclaimed, lightly shoving her friends shoulder.

"You're such a prude." Taylor laughed. "Come on, I think I saw Barry." she added.

They both walked towards everybody and soon found Barry talking to some of his other friends. As soon as he saw them he excused himself and went to see them.

"Hey, how you girls doing?" he smiled.

"We're good." Jane replied for them both. "Guess what though." she said.

"Go on." Barry replied.

"Taylor knows as well." she said, expecting him to know what she was talking about.

"Knows what?" Barry replied, genuinely not having a clue what Jane was talking about.

"Seriously, you don't know what we're talking about?" Jane asked, her face a picture of pure disbelief.

"Ohh, that." Barry exclaimed after some thinking.

"Took you long enough, dipshit." Jane teased.

"No need to insult me, Janie." he replied, knowing the nickname pissed her off.

"You fight like a married couple." Taylor interjected. They both turned to stare at her and she just grinned. "Come on, first period is about to start." she said before turning to walk away.

Both Barry and Jane followed her, groaning as they remembered they had two hours of English to deal with. They were soon sat in their English class listening to the teacher go on about something completely irrelevant to the lesson.

"Your birthday's soon." Barry stated.

"I know." Jane replied.

"It's your 18th." he added.

"I know, Frost." she said, glaring at him for saying such pointless things. "What have you got me?" she asked, feeling sorry for shooting him daggers.

"Wouldn't you like to know." he scoffed, grinning like an idiot.

"At least give me a clue!" Jane laughed, quickly quieting down when she received a scowl off her teacher.

"Nope, you're just going to have to wait." Frost replied, obviously pleased with himself.

Jane just sighed an went back to listening to their teacher, who'd finally gotten back on subject. After what felt like forever, the bell rang signalling a change of class. Next they had physical education, one of Jane's favourites. As she was walking through the hall, she heard her voice called from behind her. She turned and was surprised to see Mario trying to catch up to her. She'd known Mario for years as their families were great friends. Her mother had been trying to set her up with the dashing Italian for as long as she could remember. She would probably have said yes by now if it wasn't for the fact she was gay. He was a very attractive young man, unlike most of their other boys her mother had tried to set her up with. He had dark hair and a strong face, like most good looking Italians. The thing that made him especially attractive, however, were his striking green eyes. Jane had never seen an Italian boy with such green eyes.

"Hey Jane, how are you?" Mario asked, his Italian accent a lot stronger than Jane's. He, unlike Jane, had been raised in Italy. He moved to Boston when he was 7 so he still had an accent.

"I'm good, thanks." Jane smiled. "What did you want?" she asked as nicely as she could. She really didn't want to be late to gym class.

"Well, I was just wondering whether you'd like to go on a date with me this weekend?" he asked nervously, searching Jane's face for any clue on what the answer might be.

Jane, however, hadn't even listened to the question. All she could think about was the way her blonde teacher, who'd just left the science lab, looked in her purple dress. It hugged her curves in all the right places and was reminding Jane of the night before. _'I can't wait until I'm 18'_ Jane thought to herself as Maura turned around the corner and out of sight. She suddenly remembered the nervous boy stood in front of her and felt guilty for not listening to him.

"Sorry Mario, what did you say?" she asked, smiling at him softly.

"Um, would you like to go on a date with me?" he replied, stronger this time.

"I can't." Jane blurted out, not sure what to say.

"How come?" he asked, looking confused. He wasn't used to being turned down.

"I have to focus on studying, and if this turned into something more serious I don't think I'd be able

to spend much time with you." she lied.

"Ok, I get it." he said, running his hand through his dark hair. "Maybe some other time when exams are over." he smiled.

"Yeah, maybe." she replied, smiling back. "I've got to go now, see you soon." she smiled, heading towards the gym.

Once she arrived, she quickly changed and entered the gym just on time. The class was fairly simple, nothing that challenged her physical ability at all. After an hour was up, she showered and got dressed. She had break next which she spent with Frost, Taylor and some other friends. The bell soon rang and they all groaned, knowing they had history next. Jane sat down in her seat and tried her hardest to concentrate as she definitely didn't want to fail. Before she knew it, class was over and she was on her way towards her science class. Once again, she took her seat next to Barry and talked to him until Miss Isles entered. Soon, they both heard the click-clack of heals on the hallways tiles. Everyone quietened down and it was virtually silent when the blonde teacher entered. She greeted the class and began the lesson, managing to flash a cute little smile towards Jane before she did. Class went as it normally did and before long the bell for lunch rang. Everyone, including Barry and Jane, started filing out of the classroom.

The rest of the day was reasonably uneventful and Jane soon found herself driving to Barry's house. She stayed there for a couple of hours playing video games and watching TV, before she finally made her way back home. She arrived back at about 8 o'clock and was greeted by her mother, who was once again fretting about her.

"Jane! What did I say! All you have to do is send me a text." her mother said.

"I'm sorry, Ma. I forgot." Jane apologised.

"It's ok sweetie, I just worry about you." Angela replied.

"I know, I'll tell you next time." she smiled, hugging her mother and going upstairs.

She finished some homework and then went back downstairs to watch some TV. At about eleven o'clock she decided to call it a day. She went upstairs, changed into her pyjamas and went to bed.

**I'm on a roll guys. What's this, like, the second chapter in a week? For me this is an achievement. Review please ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again.**

The rest of the week flew by and before Jane knew it, it was Wednesday. Her birthday was two days away and she was getting excited. Barry, Alex and Taylor had been hinting at some sort of big surprise. She was more looking forward to her present from Maura, however. She's been spending lots of time with her over the past week and she was tired of stopping when it started to get good. Her parents relationship hadn't improved but, if she was honest, she knew it wouldn't.

Wednesday seemed to drag on but she was soon waking up on Thursday. She did everything she usually did and then went downstairs for her breakfast. She was surprised to find that her mother wasn't up yet. She started to prepare two bowls of cereal and a piece of toast. The toast popped up just as Tommy walked in, grabbing his cereal and digging in. Jane buttered her toast and started eating it.

"How you doin'?" she asked Tommy.

"Good, you?" he replied.

"Same, where's Frankie?" she asked, noticing her oldest brothers absence.

"In the shower." Tommy replied, milk running down his chin. He quickly wiped it up with his

sleeve and continued to inhale his cereal.

"Morning." Angela said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey, you're late this morning." Jane said, smiling at her ma.

"Yeah, I didn't really sleep well." she replied, starting to make herself a coffee.

"I'm gunna head off, ok." Jane smiled. "Do you need me to do anything before I do?" she added.

"No thanks, I'll be fine." her mother smile back.

"Ok then, see you later." Jane called as she left the room, grabbing her bag as she went.

She drove to school like she normally did and when she arrived she was greeted by Barry, Taylor and Alex. They were all grinning like idiots and she could tell they were up to something.

"Hey guys." she said slowly, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Morning Jane." Frost said, sounding way too happy so early in the morning.

"What are you guys up to?" Jane asked, still staring them down.

"Nothing." Taylor replied unconvincingly.

"Then why do you all look like you're hiding something." Jane questioned.

"We're not hiding anything." Alex said, sounding slightly more convincing than his girlfriend had.

"I'm just happy because Taylor and I are going away for the weekend." he smiled, squeezing the soft hand in his own.

"Where are you guys going?" Jane asked, forgetting that she was supposed to be interrogating them.

"We're going to New York for a couple of days." Taylor replied. "Alex surprised me this morning." she added.

"You're gunna have a great time guys." Jane smiled, receiving a grin from both of them. She then remembered what they'd been talking about before. "So, why are you some happy?" she said, turning towards Barry.

"Can't I just be happy to see your beautiful face, Jane." he teased.

"Oh Barrold, you're such a charmer." she laughed.

Just then, the school bell rang and Jane could see her three friends let out a sigh of relief.

"Saved by the bell, literally." she said. "Don't think this is over guys, because it definitely isn't." she laughed.

They all turned and walked to their first class, Spanish. Jane knew they were up to something and she also knew that they wouldn't be telling her until they wanted to. Her friends were about as stubborn as she was and she knew that they'd tell her when they wanted to. They all walked into class and took their seats. Spanish and their other two classes flew by and they were soon outside enjoying they're break.

"So, are you guys ready to tell me what this is all about?" Jane asked as they all walked over to one of the tables.

"Yeah, we are." Taylor laughed. "Do you want to tell her?" she asked turning to Barry.

"Uh, sure." he smiled. "So, it's your birthday tomorrow and we all pitched in to try and get you something nice. After hours of thinking about what we could get you we found the perfect thing." he then brought an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Jane. She reached out and took it, opening it up and seeing the forms inside it. "We've rented a cabin owned by a luxury hotel over in Cambridge. You get the cabin all to yourself but you also get to use the hotel's facilities like the spa, the swimming pool, and all that kind of stuff. Plus, the cabin's got a jacuzzi!" he said, as Jane read the reservation forms.

"Guys, this is amazing!" she said, looking up and grinning. "Thank you so much!" she added. She suddenly thought about who'd she be going with. "Um, who am I going with?" she asked.

"Ah, well that's the best bit." Alex smiled. "I gotta admit, it's been hard to plan. First we asked your mother if it was ok with her if you and Taylor went away on a girls trip for your 18th. She, of course, was fine with it." Alex said, stopping for a bit of a breath. Jane saw that as her opportunity to get a word in.

"I though you were taking Taylor on a trip this weekend." Jane stated.

"I am. Only us four know that, though. Everybody else thinks that I'm going to see some friends and Taylor's going away with you."

"Then who am I really going with?" Jane asked.

"Well, we did have someone in mind..." Barry said, knowing Jane would catch on.

"Oh my god. Guys, this is amazing! Thank you so much!" Jane grinned, not even having to vocalize who she was going to ask as everyone already knew.

"Glad you like it." Taylor smiled, leaning over and hugging Jane. "I'm sure you'll have a great time." she added.

"Yeah, a _great _time. Right Jane?" Barry said, winking at Jane.

"Very funny Frost." she laughed, knowing that he was right.

"Come on, we've got calculus now." Alex said, getting up.

"Oh yay." Taylor said sarcastically.

They all walked to their class and took their seats. Calculus went by pretty quickly and Jane used the short break in between classes to send Maura a text.

_'Meet me by the supplies shed after school. J xx'_

She was halfway through her next class, chemistry, when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She quickly checked it and saw the short reply from Maura.

_'Sure :) M xx'_

She smiled and went back to taking notes.

The day slowly went on and the bell finally rang for end of school. She packed up her stuff and left the classroom. She quickly went to the toilet and then made her way to the shed at the back of the school. Maura hadn't arrived yet so she decided to play on her phone. She soon heard footsteps and she straightened up, not wanted to look scruffy. Her blonde girlfriend rounded the corner and instantly brought a smile to her face. She looked beautiful, as per usual.

"Hey." Maura smiled, bring the teenager out of her daze.

"Hi Maur." Jane replied, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman and embracing her in a hug. Maura slipped her arms around Jane's neck, pulling her closer. She pulled back a little and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips. It soon turned into a more heated kiss which left both women craving more.

"One more day." Maura whispered, more to herself than to Jane.

"About that." Jane said, pulling out the envelope that had been given to her only hours ago. "Frost, Alex and Taylor gave me my present earlier. They rented a cabin over in Cambridge until Monday. Would you like to spend the weekend with me?" Jane asked nervously.

"Jane, I'd love nothing more than to spend the weekend with you." Maura replied, grinning at the teenager. Jane beamed back and felt herself being overwhelmed by happiness.

"Great!" she smiled. "How about I meet you at your house tomorrow at 3pm." she added, remembering they finished early on Fridays.

"Sounds good to me." the shorter woman replied, leaning and softly kissing her girlfriend.

"Don't pack heavily, we're only going to be gone for two days. We both have to be back on Sunday evening for school. Plus, I don't really think you'll be wearing much for the majority of the trip." she said, winking with the last bit. "Also, there's a jacuzzi so remember to bring a bikini." she smiled. "Or not." she added, a seductive smile on her face.

"You better stop or I won't be able to wait until tomorrow. I don't want our first time to be behind a shed. That wouldn't be very classy, would it?" she replied.

"No, it definitely wouldn't." Jane laughed.

"Do you want to come back to mine?" Maura asked, smiling at the taller woman.

"I really wish I could but I've got a Spanish exam tomorrow and I have to study." she said apologetically.

"It's ok, I understand." Maura replied, smiling at her girlfriend to reassure her that it was fine.

"We'll have the whole weekend to ourselves though remember." the teenager said, winking as she did.

"Oh, believe me, it's all I can think about." she replied, earning a husky laugh from Jane.

"We should probably leave before somebody sees us." Jane said, sad she wouldn't be leaving with Maura.

"Yes, we should. I'll see you tomorrow." she replied, leaning up and kissing Jane. She wasn't surprised when the teenager deepened the kiss and slipped her hands around her waist. The kiss continued until Jane pulled back slightly and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Bye Maur." she smiled, placing one last kiss on the blonde's lips.

After that they both went their separate ways, Maura walking to the back parking lot and Jane walking to the front where she'd parked her bike. Jane put her helmet on and quickly drove back to her house, needing to start studying for her exam. When she arrived, she quickly greeted her family and then went to her room to study. After three hours of studying, she contemplated going downstairs for some food but she wasn't really hungry so she decided to just take a shower and then hit the hay. After laying awake for a couple of minutes thinking about the weekend to come, she soon fell asleep.

**Hope you liked it :) It will probably be a long time until the next chapter. I'm sorry. I will try and at least work on it slowly but I really don't know when it'll be finished. Bare with me, we're getting to the good bits ;) Oh and literally one minute ago my phone beeped to tell me I'd received an email. It was a review on this story saying that they hoped I updated today. It's strange because it came like three minutes after I finished this chapter. Anyway, review please :)**


End file.
